Chosen Child
by Potter Reader
Summary: ON HOLD SEE CHP 1 for DETAILS. The start of a new golden era for the wizarding world, only if Harry can defeat the dark lord. HG OOTP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I know many of you have been waiting quite a while for an update. My pregnancy was a bit turbulent & my son decided he wanted to enter the world a bit early. He's in NICU now & I'm spending the majority of my time there. I apologize to anyone waiting for an update but it will probably be quite some time before I'm able to even think about fanfiction. **

**Thanks to everyone for your understanding.**

Top of Form

Remus didn't know how much more he could take. Too many shocks could very well kill the poor werewolf. There's the event from Halloween 81 and the loss of his three best friends. Next were the revelations from Harry's third year at Hogwarts causing him to re-evaluate 12 years of beliefs. After that came the Tri-Wizard tournament and the terrible ending resulting in the death of a student and the return of Voldemort. That summer Harry's mood and attitude deteriorated very fast. He was so very tired of being treated like a child and of being protected and censured. During the school year that awful Umbridge woman was at the school and Snape wasn't helping matters with Harry either. It was all topped off by Sirius's death. However the straw that might finally break the werewolf's back is Harry. Harry disappeared. Neither the Order nor the Ministry can find a trace of him. It's like he never even existed, all his belongings, any possession connected to him is gone. Remus thought about that night Dumbledore told him.

FLASHBACK "Ahhh.Remus please, have a seat" "What is it Albus, your message made it sound very urgent" Remus asked a bit nervous. "I am afraid I have some very difficult and disturbing news to deliver. Please remember however that I am doing everything to rectify the matter as soon as possible and to not give up hope." Albus sat there, his normal twinkle absent from his eyes. "Albus, are you trying to scare me? What is it, surely it can't be that terrible?" "Remus, Harry has disappeared." Remus just sat there for a moment in total shock. "What! He screamed "Harry's disappeared, how, when, does Voldemort have him, we have to get him back..he hasn't been the same since Sirius. He doesn't have any way to defend himself. He can't even do magic outside of school. Why didn't you tell me earlier I could have started looking for him? I thought you said he would be safe with the Dursley's. We should never have sent him back to that.that.prison. You know they don't care about him and how unhappy he is when he's there. What if he's done something drastic?"

Remus had, by now, worked himself into a frenzy of pacing and wild gestures with his arms.

"Remus, please calm down. I have been over to the Dursley's and inspected the house. There was no indication that Harry has been taken by Voldemort. I can tell you what we do know. As you are aware Harry had instructions to owl the order every three days to keep them informed of his treatment while with the Dursley's. Earlier this week he missed sending an owl. I dispatched Tonks and Moody to check on him. When they arrived they discovered that his relatives had not seen Harry since the day he returned from Hogwarts. They assumed he was still in the house. It seems they came to the arrangement that Harry would only leave his room at night hence avoiding interaction with his family. Tonks immediately left to contact me while Moody started searching the house and Harry's room. The only thing we found was a phoenix feather. Since then we have not been able to find a trace of Harry in either the wizard or muggle worlds." Albus finished with a heavy sigh.

"We are, of course continuing the search. I would like you to assist in searching the Dursley's to see if there is anything we may have missed."

"Of course I'll leave now." Remus exclaimed. He started to walk towards the door, just as he reached for the handle he stopped.

"I can't lose him Albus. He's all I have left of them. He is my last link to the happiest part of my childhood and he is the future not only for the wizarding world, but also for the Marauders. He is the best of all of us and I can't lose that, I won't lose that." Remus whispered and then left, a man with a mission and clinging to hope.

End Flashback

Remus had gone straight to Privet Drive and looked for the slightest hint of what happened to Harry. After spending hours looking and coming up with nothing he reported back to Dumbledore and started searching the country with the rest of the Order. Now he was back to Grimmauld place to have a short rest before going back out to continue the search. Even he had to admit every passing day made the chances of finding Harry alive looked bleaker.

All of Harry's friends are worried but can't do anything to help, for their own protection they must stay indoors. Ron and Hermione keep shooting telling glares at the Order members and muttering enough to drive him mad. Ginny is another surprise. She is depressed you can tell but she doesn't have the same desperate, worried look that is seen on everyone else's face. She just keeps saying "I know he's alive and he'll be back" He was almost relieved when Molly said they would be returning to the Burrow for the last few days before school.

After a rather somber dinner that night Remus decided to retire to his room to be alone. He didn't really want to be in anyone's company this evening. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts of his friends and 'family.'

He made his way upstairs and was just about to enter his room when he sensed someone was there. Quietly and carefully, drawing his wand he opened the door. The room was semi-dark, lit only by a few candles. Tense and alert Remus decided to slowly do a search of the room. The presence was still there, he could feel it, taste it. That was when he noticed a fire burning. He could have sworn he didn't have one going when he left. Making his way towards the fireplace he noticed a young man asleep in his favorite chair. He looked to be about 20 years old.

There was something about this man that made Remus feel very protective almost paternal. He had just decided he was going to wake him up when the man's eyes snapped open.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, everything in the HP universe belongs it J.K. Rowling. Anything else you may recognize is here purely by mistake and not intended to plagiarize any other author.  
  
Review Response: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed already. You suggestions are very much appreciated. I really suck at grammar so any suggestion in that area would help. The POV is probably going to change throughout the fic. I'm trying give as much information as possible. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry decided to pass the time waiting for Remus by doing some meditation. He had a feeling he would need it to withstand this Marauders wrath. He owed this man many explanations and he fully intends to give them, if he lives. That thought almost brought a smirk to his face. He has powers beyond belief yet still fears this man. Perhaps fear is not the correct word he just doesn't want to disappoint him. Remus is the type of man that little boys dream about being when they grow up. He is a calming influence in the chaos of the everyday world, a logical voice in the midst of an illogical society. His loyalty and trustworthiness unsurpassed by any and his honor, his honor is pure and untainted in this dishonorable world. Harry knew the people Remus loved the most had put all of this to the test.  
  
Harry returned from his wandering thoughts when Remus entered. Harry could tell he was on guard. Harry waited keeping his breathing even and his body relaxed. He could sense when Remus was close to him and the hesitation before deciding to wake him up. Harry was confident Remus had not recognized him yet as he had changed a great deal since he'd been gone. Just as Remus was going to touch his shoulder to wake him Harry opened his eyes only to find a wand pointed at him and one very pissed off werewolf.  
  
Remus was shocked, relieved, euphoric, angry, upset finally settling on LIVID!!  
  
"Where in the name of Merlin and the founders have you been! Do you know how worried I've been.we've been! I almost died when Albus told me you'd disappeared" Remus yelled "Explain yourself, NOW!"  
  
Remus now stood in front of Harry, wand out, legs spread and starring at him in a way that clearly said 'if you even think about leaving again I'm going to hex you till you look worse than Moody.'  
  
Harry raised his head and locked eyes with the panic stricken yet relieved man before him. Slowly, very slowly he got to his feet. Keeping eye contact Harry moved forward and gave Remus a hug. He poured every emotion he had into that one hug all his admiration, respect, love, faith, trust, and every positive thing he felt.  
  
Remus was shocked by the amount of emotional power was coming off the boy. He returned the hug and after what seemed like hours they pulled away  
  
"What happened to you? You've been gone for three weeks and you look like you've aged 5 years." Remus's characteristic calm had returned.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing I placed a silencing charm on this room or you would have had the whole order in here by now." Harry laughed, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I plan to give you a full accounting of my latest adventure. However I do have a couple questions I would like to ask first."  
  
"Ok" Remus sighed "two questions."  
  
"Fine, first question how have you been? Honestly please. I have thought about you and worried about you quite a lot." Harry asked sincerely.  
  
Remus looked down and sighed. "I'm a wreck emotionally, physically and mentally. I'm barely holding on. I thought I lost all of you and I couldn't take it. My family, my pack is gone." He looked back up and Harry could see the veil of tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for that Moony and for my part in it, however unintentional it is or was. Hopefully after you hear my explanation you will find the hope you need to keep you going and realize your pack is still with you. I'm still with you."  
  
Remus smiled "Well what's your second question, I want my explanation. Oh and I need to contact Professor Dumbledore and your friends. I'm sure they'll want to hear where you've been."  
  
"NO!!" Harry said a bit forcefully "This first explanation is only for you. We will decide when, where, and how much to tell the others after that. Don't worry, you'll understand after you hear my explanation. Now, is it possible to get some food? I'm starving!" Harry asked a small, impish grin on his face.  
  
Remus chuckled "there goes your second question. Sure we can get food. Make yourself scarce while I call a house elf."  
  
"I'll just go hide in the bathroom." Harry said and moved into the adjoining bathroom while Remus called for some food.  
  
After the elf left Harry came out and joined Remus at the table set up nest to the fireplace.  
  
"Now would be a very good time for my long overdue explanation," said Remus.  
  
"Yes, I think I can handle talking and eating at the same time. Just try to hold all your questions till the end. Hopefully anything you want to know will be answered but if not I'll try to clear it up afterwards" said Harry while they both settled in for a long night. 


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, everything in the HP universe belongs it J.K. Rowling. Anything else you may recognize is here purely by mistake and not intended to plagiarize any other author.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
"You could probably tell by my letters to the order that I sunk into a very deep depression over the events at the Department of Mysteries. I sent out the notes to the order but those were all prewritten and left in a pile for Hedwig to pick up. I isolated myself from anyone and everyone remotely connected to Sirius and the wizarding world. I had basically given up and was waiting for Voldemort or the Death Eaters to come finish me off." Harry sighed.  
  
"My birthday came but I didn't really look forward to it because I knew Professor Dumbledore wasn't allowing any owls in and I wouldn't be able to receive any presents. I suppose that's when everything really started. You think I've been gone for three weeks but actually I've been gone for four weeks since 12:30 a.m. July 31."  
  
Harry looked at the somewhat shocked expression on Remus' face.  
  
"You can yell at me later if you still want to just let me finish. Now this is where it gets confusing. At exactly midnight there was a tapping at my widow, which scared me to death. Outside was the largest most beautiful phoenix I have ever seen. I knew it wasn't from Voldemort because Phoenix's are light creatures so I opened the window. She presented her leg to me and nodded her head to indicate I should take the parchment. It was very old and I was afraid it would crumble in my hands. The phoenix moved to Hedwig's perch and helped herself to some water obviously waiting for me to read the letter. When I opened the letter it gave off a vibrant golden light. As it dimmed I was able to read the letter.  
  
My child  
You have been chosen. Your burden is great and we are here to  
help you bear it. No future is certain, no life set in stone.  
You hold powers and abilities untapped. We offer our services  
and training to the chosen child of light, the one who is pure  
magic. Should you accept our pledge prick your finger and allow  
your blood to fall on this parchment. We shall then know you  
desire what we have offered. If you accept you will be trained.  
Helena will take you to our training facility where more will  
be explained. You will have one half hour to decide and gather  
your belongings for you shall not return to this house. Please  
think carefully and thoroughly. This is your decision to make,  
perhaps the most important one of your life.  
  
Yours in life and in death  
The Light  
  
"I didn't sense anything evil from the letter so I thought, what do I have to lose and what could I gain, why all the references to 'light.' Needless to say my damned curiosity was piqued. I decided it was worth the risk. I noticed it was already 12:15 a.m. so I started packing knowing half and hour is not a lot of time. I decided to leave Hedwig at Privet drive for the moment as I didn't know where I was going and I didn't want to risk her. I told her to continue as she had been and at the end of the prewritten letters she should to stay at the Burrow with Ginny."  
  
Harry sat up a little straighter "Hey do you know if she's okay?"  
  
"Actually yes Hedwig is fine. That's how Albus knew you were gone." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Hmmm, should have known he would pick up on something like that." Harry mused. "Anyway, I pricked my finger letting a couple drops of blood fall on the parchment. My room filled with a brilliant white light that gave off a feeling of warmth and compassion. The phoenix appeared before me and shocked the heck out of me when it mind spoke.  
  
"Young light, chosen child. You have shown your faith and trust in the light. It is my honor to escort you to what is yours, your heritage and birthright. As you are prepared to depart already please take hold of my tail. I will bring you directly to the training grounds. All will be explained there my lord."  
  
"By this point I can tell you Remus I was utterly confused. I took hold and the next thing I know I'm in a place that looks like the pitch at Hogwarts with a small building in front of it. There was a ball of white light in front of me that started to move closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome heir of the light, chosen child" the ball spoke  
  
"eerrr...Hello I think . umm. who or what are you if you don't mind my asking." Harry stammered.  
  
"We are the light we are your past, present and future. We are you."  
  
"That wasn't really the type of answer I was looking for but I guess I'll take what I can get at this point. Can you tell me why I'm here?"  
  
The ball moved a little closer, almost within touching distance, not that Harry intended to touch it.  
  
"We have brought you here to teach you, to train you, to heal you and to help you. You are following in the footsteps of all your fathers before you. You are here to become a warrior and guardian for us and when the time is right you will govern and set balance to your war torn land. This is the path you chose when you mingled your blood with ours."  
  
"But I thought you said my future wasn't set yet? Why are you so sure this is going to happen?"  
  
"Choices child. If you had chosen not to accept our offer you would have delayed the new era. When you accepted you chose this as your future."  
  
"How will I do this, I'm just a kid! I couldn't even save my own godfather how am I supposed to save the world?"  
  
"Here you will gain powers and talents such as have never been seen. You will revive lost arts and practices and remind the people what true magic is. You will lead their children, those loyal to the light, and with their aid you will set the world to balance. Your soul will discover its mate and you will be bonded, your mind shall find its equal, your friendship will maintain you through your trials. Another shares your pain and together you will find the strength to carry on. Loneliness is a common bond but you will find comfort together. Your own protector shall be fierce as a wolf and guard you as his cub for to him you are such and he will be your anchor in the darkest hour. And always your mentor stands with you. Do not forsake the words of the old for he will guide you along the road and so fulfill his own tasks. Forget not that he loves you as his own for you are his. Your true family will be formed though not all of blood and their steadfastness shall be your refuge. All of this and more is why you are here lightchild."  
  
Harry just stood there a bit overwhelmed to say the least. "umm wow.. umm that's a bit much..how am I .. how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Helena will show you to your chamber where you will rest and regain your health. You will have no dream or visions. Your first task will be to learn to meditate, this will allow us to transfer knowledge directly to your mind. When that is complete we will uncover your powers, talents and skills. Then the hard work starts. You will be physically trained in all manner of fighting arts. You will also be instructed in all manner of chivalrous, gentlemanly pursuits including how to court a lady. Your manner, bearing, and attitude will usher in the next golden age. We will give you all knowledge of lost arts and magical craft. After that we will see how much time we have left before you return."  
  
Harry looked totally stunned. "All of that will take years to learn. There isn't time for all that, I need to defeat Voldemort.  
  
"Do not fear lightchild for every year that passes here your world will only pass a week. You will return to your world before the beginning of your school term. Rest now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I went" Said Harry to a rather astounded Remus. "I had the best rest since the Department of Mysteries and woke more focused and determined than I had ever been. The light was my teacher and showed me how to meditate. Once I mastered that we began the slow and often times painful process of knowledge transfer. I now know more about Hogwarts than 'Mione!" Harry laughed. "I also know the history of magic and could probably take the NEWT right now blindfolded and asleep and still get an Outstanding. Of course I already took the NEWT's but that's beside the point. The light did an ancient releasing spell to unlock my power and I was trained in all sorts of martial arts and swordplay along with hand to hand combat and concealment, which is how I got in here by the way."  
  
"You! You're the one the legend is about!" Remus exclaimed "there is an old legend that talks about a child who will show the world the way and bring back the true meaning of magic. That he and his soul bonded will be the start of a new golden era."  
  
"Yep that's me!" Harry laughed  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" asked Remus.  
  
"Weeellll.. That kinda depends on you. Remember the part of the vague response the light gave me when I asked how I was going to do this, specifically the part about my protector. Well, you're my protector. You're the last of my 'fathers' my fierce wolf and gentle man. That's why I came to you first." Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Remus, you are my last link to my past and my bridge to the future. The light called you my true gentleman role model. It is you who I will depend upon to keep the world at bay. You protect me as a parent would a child."  
  
Tear streaming down his face Remus went over and embraced Harry in a bone- breaking hug worthy of Molly Weasley. "You don't know what this means to me cub. I've loved you from the moment Lily told us they where pregnant. Of course you're my cub, my boy. I know I can't replace your parents or Sirius but I will be there for you as long as I'm able. I love you cub."  
  
"I love you to Moony. I never want you to believe you are not 'measuring up' to what my parents or Sirius might have done. You have your own place in my heart just as they have theirs." Harry assured him. "Now that that's taken care of we can go through with the guardian transfer!" Harry added happily.  
  
"WHAT!" Remus shouted. "How, the Ministry won't allow it I am still a werewolf."  
  
"Doesn't matter, according to ancient magical law an orphaned wizard is of age when he reaches 16 years. He is entitled to make decisions about guardianship, money, marriage, property, and schooling. The only condition is there must be a guardian living in the household and the youth cannot vote in elections until 17 years old. For all intents and purposes I am an adult!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Fudge is going to have a fit you know." Remus smirked "should be fun to watch."  
  
"He can't do anything about it it's an unchangeable law within the Ministry." Harry laughed. "You're going to be amazed at the number of obscure laws I know and the uses I'm going to have for them."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Alright oh wise one, tell me what we're going to do about Professor Dumbledore, your friends, the order, the Ministry and the wizarding world in general."  
  
"Fine. The wizarding world needs to be told nothing as they didn't know I was gone. The order and the Ministry can be told I decided to get further training in secret and I refuse to say where or with who." Harry sighed "as for my friends and the Professor. I'm not sure. This is where I would appreciate your advice. Do I tell them all the truth or a highly edited version of what happened? I have no wish to lie and I'm not very good at it but I also don't know if I can deal with their reaction. Ron will get angry and jealous. 'Mione will run to the library and bury herself in books till she finds an answer that satisfies her. Albus will have that damnable twinkle in his eye. The other three the legend spoke of are another matter I need to tackle and yes I know who they are. I do have a brain. My soul bonded will know everything. I'll tell you and Albus who everyone is when we see him."  
  
Remus sat for a moment deeply in thought. "hmmm..I believe all of them should be told the truth. Ron and Hermione will be ok after a time and you're right about Albus and that twinkle. Oh am I correct in assuming he is the mentor mentioned by the light?"  
  
"Yeah he is, now I have to put up with even more of that annoying eye twinkle." Harry said feigning a frown. "Oh well maybe he'll tell me how he does it."  
  
"Alright so, when are you going to tell everyone your back?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well," Harry said with a smirk "I thought about making a grand appearance at Hogwarts during the welcoming feast. Do you think it's a bit dramatic?"  
  
Laughing for the first time in months Remus said "I think it's perfect! An entrance worthy of the next generation Marauder I only wish I could be there to see their faces."  
  
"Oh but you will be my dear Moony. You see one of those obscure laws allows you to accompany me to my educational institute to make sure it 'meets your standards and those of your charge.' What do you say we both make a grand entrance?'  
  
"FANTASTIC!"  
  
"First things first, we need new robes. Don't argue with me please Moony. You're my guardian and you need to look the part. You are going to dress like the proper wizard you are. Tell the order you're going out to do some errands or something I'm taking you to the Potter Estate. We'll start the paper work there and send it off the same time we leave for Hogwarts and then finish it up the 2nd week of school. I'll get you established at the estate and then we're off to Diagon Ally. We need to get fitted and make a transfer of some money into your vault at Gringotts. We're also going to order you enough of the Wolfsbane potion to last you for at least a year so we don't need to depend on Snape. I think it's only fair to let Professor Dumbledore know ahead of time so he can at least be prepared to have to keep some type of order at the feast." Harry outlined his plan for the next three days and Remus had to admit he did seem to know what he was going to do.  
  
"Now lets get some rest we need to get an early start in the morning." Remus yawned. He transfigured the couch into a nice queen bed for Harry.  
  
"Good night cub" "Good night uncle Moony' 


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, everything in the HP universe belongs it J.K. Rowling. Anything else you may recognize is here purely by mistake and not intended to plagiarize any other author.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After a short but restful sleep both Harry and 'uncle' Moony woke up and prepared for the day. After having breakfast Harry pulled out a phoenix pin and handed it to Moony.  
  
"Take your wand and tap it three times then say 'Potter Estate' it will take you to the front door. This is the only way to get in at first. Each pin is bonded by blood to the person it is given to and the pin can only be given by a Potter. I have other pins for the rest and they'll get them later. Oh if you tap it five times and say 'Hogwarts: entrance Hall' you'll portkey there also. Are you ready?"  
  
"Harry, where exactly is the Potter Estates? I've never heard of them and I know James never mentioned it." Remus asked.  
  
"Dad never knew about them. The location is unplottable. The Estate's existence was lost over the years. Most of the family would stay at the smaller Godric Hollow and eventually resettled there. All memory of the estate was lost. When I got the knowledge from the light I also found out about the existence of quite a few forgotten manor houses and such." Harry explained. "I plan on putting them to use probably as safe houses or bases of operation in other countries but we can discuss that at a later date. I'm going to apparate to the manor now and you can portkey there see you in a minute Moony."  
  
Harry met Remus at the front door to the manor. "Welcome to Potter Estates uncle Moony."  
  
"Wow.... This is....wow!" Remus was staring in awe. The entrance hall was brightly lit from above because the ceiling was invisible. The sun was shining through and gave the marble floor warmth most stone lacked. There where several large doors along the hall and an absolutely stunning flying staircase made of rich colored wood and light color marble. The entire house was projecting a feeling of light and serenity. Next to the front door stood two statues a griffin and a phoenix.  
  
Harry turned to the statues and spoke. "Guardians of Potter I bring a new member into our family. Arise and welcome my guardian of choice, my protector and friend Remus J Lupin." As one both statues came forward and bowed low to Harry before turning their attention to Remus. Both looked into his eyes as if searching for something. After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a minute, both guardians bowed to Remus and turned back to Harry. He stepped forward and took Remus by the hand. "I need to put a drop of your blood on each of them so they will allow you entrance in the future. You won't need the portkey you'll be able to apparate in. You may want to keep it though for emergencies and to get to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry put a small cut on Moony's palm and let one drop of blood fall on each statue. It was immediately absorbed and the statues bowed and moved back into place.  
  
"Okay now that that's done lets go to my study and fill out those papers. Leave your bags the house elves will take them to your rooms."  
  
"Harry what will 'Mione say! House elves in your house you should be ashamed!" Remus laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll tell her they're paid and leave instructions for them to lie to her if she asks." Harry replied his amusement shining "Oh and your rooms are up the stairs and to the left. That is the family wing. Yours and mine are there, guests are in the right wing and just so you know, guests cannot enter the family wing without permission."  
  
By this time they had reached Harry's study, which was a magnificent work of art. Plenty of natural light and what looked to be a very organized library. His desk had neatly stacked piles of papers and a very comfortable looking chair. Harry and Remus made their way to the desk, though Harry had to drag Moony away from the bookshelves.  
  
"Moony, you live here and will be able to look at them all later to your hearts content I'll even give you first shot before 'Mione. These are just a fraction of the books that I own you haven't seen the library yet. Let's get this paperwork done and then you can pick a couple books to take with you to keep you amused at Hogwarts."  
  
They quickly completed the paperwork needed to transfer the guardianship from the Dursley's to Remus. The level of maturity and responsibility he sensed from Harry amazed Remus. He was decisive in his choices with a tendency to get straight to the heart of the matter. They decided to file the papers right away because it would take the Ministry a couple days to notice. Harry told Remus to have a look around the study and pick a couple of books while he wrote a letter.  
  
"Ok Moony, I'm ready. Diagon Alley first and then I have one more errand to run before we go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ready when you are cub." Remus replied happily shrinking two books and placing them carefully in his pocket "let's apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there. First stop will have to be Gringotts because we need money, then we'll go get whole new wardrobes and finally order some Wolfsbane potion."  
  
"Yes that makes the most sense time wise. Remind me to make arrangements with Gringotts and Madame Malkin for my soul bonded. I need to make sure she has access to money and as my intended she needs to dress accordingly." Harry added.  
  
"Harry, you're starting to sound like a Malfoy. Dress accordingly, what do you mean." Remus teased.  
  
"When you put the pieces together you'll know what I'm talking about. Trust me it's going to be very important that she dress the part. She already has the manners and attitude she just needs to be outfitted. I love her no matter what she's wearing but she will have an image to uphold." Harry replied somberly.  
  
"Ok I trust you know what you're doing." Remus said. "Let's go."  
  
With that both wizards apparated out of the house and just outside the muggle London entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry pulled his hood up so his face couldn't be seen and they entered the pub swiftly making their way towards the entrance to Diagon Ally.  
  
Remus didn't even have time to pull his wand out when the wall moved and showed the Ally. He looked at Harry who just shrugged and continued on to Gringotts. Their business there was taken care of in short order by the head goblin. They money purses full, they made their way to Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions.  
  
When they entered Harry went directly to the back of the shop and through the doors marked private. Remus followed and saw Harry talking with Madame Malkin.  
  
"Ah Remus, Madam is going to take our measurements. I have already requested a complete wardrobe made of the finest material for both of us. I have also taken the liberty of adding training clothes and battle robes to both orders. I did tell you I was going to be training you a little didn't I?" Harry told him.  
  
"Fine Harry, I'm not going to argue with you, I already know that is a useless endeavor." Remus said "Madame Malkin can I trust you won't tell anyone who we are and that we were here. Neither of us would like this to be known for the moment." Remus inquired.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Lupin" she promptly replied. "You have my complete confidence in this matter."  
  
Remus and Harry had their measurements taken and picked out colors for their robes. Madame Malkin told them the robes could be picked up in two hours.  
  
After leaving the shop they decided to order the Wolfsbane potion and then take a look around for anything else they might want. With the necessities taken care of they started to explore the various shops along Diagon Alley. They both decided it would be a good idea to purchase dragon hide boots and trench robes. Harry also decided to get Ron a set for his birthday. Harry insisted Remus purchase an owl so they could keep in touch so they headed to the Magical Menagerie. Remus ended up with a great horned owl and Harry took the opportunity to get more treats for Hedwig. They went back to pick up their robes which Madame Malkin had kindly shrunk for them.  
  
"How about we go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get a quick lunch before we do your mystery errand?" suggested Remus.  
  
"Sure, as long as we can get a private room. I hate having to wear this hood up to eat." Harry replied.  
  
After speaking with Tom the innkeeper the two went into the back to a private room and had a nice lunch talking about what was planned next for the day.  
  
"So what is this errand you haven't told me about? Nothing dangerous I hope?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Harry laughed "no I want to make a quick stop at the Burrow and reinforce the wards there with some of my own. I want to make sure my friends are completely protected in their home. I just don't want them to know I'm back yet, I want to surprise them with the rest of the school. Think of it as my first prank as the next generation Marauder."  
  
Remus laughed "Alright have it your way. What are we going to do at the Burrow then hmm?"  
  
"Well, I found a couple very old wards that will make the Burrow the second best protected place next to the Estate."  
  
"I thought Hogwarts was the best protected place." Remus said.  
  
"Hogwarts is secure Moony, but there are too many people with their fingers in the pie, so to speak. Too many different people have placed those wards. If you take down one you'll lose the rest of them. When we go there later, I'm going to take down all the wards except for the ones placed by Professor Dumbledore and the founders. I'll re-energize the founders' wards and have the professor do the same with his if he hasn't already. I'm going to place some wards of my own on top of that. Then it will be the most secure location next my Potter Estates." Harry explained. "Potter Estates is more secure because you have to use blood magic to gain entry and you have to be invited by a member of the 'family', which so far is just you and I."  
  
"Ok that makes sense. I'm going to assume then the second reason we're going to the Burrow is so you can leave a certain Miss Weasley the letter you wrote her. And don't think I don't know about the present you have in your pocket. You're almost as bad as James when he was dating Lily." Remus laughed  
  
A surprised look crossed Harry's face. "How did you know about those? I never told you anything about Ginny." Remus laughed "I figured it out after you told me the Burrow was the next place we're going. I know you cub and you won't let your girl worry about you more than necessary."  
  
"Great, not even my guardian for a full day and he's already figuring out my secrets." Harry mumbled "let's go then all knowing one."  
  
Leaving some money on the table they left the pub and apparated to an empty field behind the Burrow.  
  
"I'm going to place an invisibility charm on us. Try not to make any noise when we get there." Harry waved his hand and mumbled something. "Ok we can see each other but they can't see us. First I'm going to get this letter and present up to Ginny's room. Then I'll take care of the wards. Moony, if you wouldn't mind, would you please cast a silencing charm on the ground floor portion of the house so they can't hear me, just in case. Wait in the garden, I'll be right back." With that said he disappeared while Moony quickly cast a silencing charm and moved to keep watch in the garden.  
  
Harry apparated into Ginny's room thankful no one was in it. He could hear the soft murmur of voices in the kitchen. Very carefully removing the letter and present from his pocket and placed them under her pillow. She would be sure to find it when she came to bed. He took a moment to look around the room and soak up the atmosphere of the young lady he loved. His eyes suddenly fell on a picture sitting on her nightstand. He remembered Ginny taking that picture last Christmas. Sirius and Harry laughing about something or other and Remus in the background smiling at them. It was in a lovely frame with a small bunch of flowers in front of it. Harry was swamped with emotion as he looked at the picture. Here was all the proof he would ever need that she was meant to be with him, such a simple yet touching monument to his beloved 'family'. Taking a deep breath and shaking himself out of his reverie he apparated back out to the garden.  
  
Remus looked up when he noticed Harry in the garden. He noticed Harry looked a bit shaken so he made his way over. "You ok cub?"  
  
"Yeah, I just miss them and Sirius. You should see what she has in her room a picture of Sirius and me laughing and you in the background smiling. She's got a small bunch of wildflowers placed in front of it. Its simple and elegant and the perfect tribute to him. She has it in her room where I would never see it. It wasn't a stab at attention, it was a display of closure and I believe it helped."  
  
Remus' eyes misted over with unshed tears. He couldn't say anything for a moment so he just nodded his head and pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, two more days and the wait will be over." Remus sympathized.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's get this done and go scare the old man." Harry's eyes full of mischief once again.  
  
"You're on I can't wait to see his face! Especially if you call him 'old man" Remus said gleefully.  
  
"Alright, this shouldn't take long I don't have to pull anything down. I'll just need you, Moony, to maintain the silencing charm on the house so they don't hear me.'  
  
Remus nodded and moved away. Harry took a deep, calming breath, closed his eyes and centered himself in his magic. When he opened them Remus saw gold flecks in them and he could almost taste the power literally pouring off him.  
  
Harry had expanded his magic to sense the wards searching for weak points to be reinforced. He could feel the generations of Weasley's who had placed wards Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie and even Percy. Albus's signature was there as well, makes sense if they've had me there over the summer he thought. He quickly finished reinforcing the existing wards and moved on to placing some more. He made them so he would be alerted if they were breached. They had many different functions not only defensive. They would detect if anyone attempted to enter the area with a dark intention and it wouldn't matter if they entered by magical or muggle means. Also any animagus would be set off the wards Harry didn't want another Scabbers incident. The wards were built and Harry then reinforced them with his love for Ginny, his friendship with Ron and the family love he felt for the rest of the Weasley's. When he was sure everything was perfect he closed his eyes again and pulled himself out of his center. Opening his eyes he dropped onto the bench to catch his breath. Remus rushed over to make sure he was all right.  
  
"You okay Harry? You know placing wards is hard work, are you sure you should have done this all at once."  
  
"I'm fine Moony I just need some food and a little rest. I'll get both at Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "I am fortunate enough to have a certain house- elf who thinks it's his duty to 'protect' me. Of course that's only if he doesn't kill me fist."  
  
Remus laughed "Well then why don't we go get you fed and 'protected' hmmm"  
  
"Moony!" Harry threatened.  
  
"Ok cub calm down I'm just teasing, sheesh, young people these days, no sense of humor." Remus complained.  
  
"Let's go Moony and remember to take the silencing charm off." Harry said as he got up.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take it off when we leave the garden." Remus said following Harry.  
  
Harry took the invisibility charm off them as they got to the field.  
  
"Where in Hogsmead should we apparate to?" Remus asked.  
  
"How about we just apparate right to Hogwarts then I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me." Harry replied.  
  
Remus sighed "I guess you didn't listen to Hermione, you can't apparate to Hogwarts because of the wards."  
  
"Au contraire my dear Moony, you can you just have to know where to go." Harry replied "There is a special room in the dungeons. The founders set it up for apparition so they wouldn't have to leave the grounds. No one knew about it and knowledge of the room was forgotten."  
  
Remus was shocked "Don't you think this is something Albus needs to know about. It seems rather urgent to me."  
  
"Relax Moony, we'll use it to get there and I'll put up some anti apparition wards in the room. We'll show it to Albus and then talk about what to do about it."  
  
"Good, now how do I get there because I don't know where it is." Remus asked  
  
"Just take my hand and I'll pull you with me."  
  
"Ok cub" Remus said as they took hands and apparated out. 


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the long delay in updating. My computer totally died and it took a while to get things up and running. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and asked that I keep going. I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update as most of my info is now lost but I'm working on getting it back up.  
  
Oops... sorry about that Remus, I'm terrible with landings." Harry said getting up from the floor.  
  
"All powerful wizard who can't stand up straight after traveling, go figure" Remus muttered as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Oh stop your grumbling and come help me scare the headmaster." Harry laughed.  
  
They slowly made their way out of the unfamiliar corridor and into the used portion of the dungeons. "Looks like we have more things to add to the map" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah we do. I was also going to talk to you about adding the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort and I are the only ones who can enter it but I'd like to keep an eye on it."  
  
"We'll do that to. Let me think about the way to enter it, I might have an idea." Remus said thoughfully.  
  
Soon they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmasters office. After talking for a couple minutes about how to prank Dumbledore, Harry placed his hand on the head of the statue and it moved to the side.  
  
"I really need to find out how much you learned young man. I wouldn't want you abusing all that knowledge breaking rules." Remus mocked.  
  
"Huh, look who's talking, moony the marauder" Harry retorted.  
  
By this time they had reached the headmaster's door. Remus nodded his head and went to knock when Dumbledore called out for him to come in.  
  
"Remus my dear boy what a pleasant surprise I wasn't expecting to see you. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you sir. I've just come to let you know I'm giving up the search for Harry."  
  
Albus looked shocked for a moment before he responded "you must not give up hope Remus, we will find him."  
  
Remus smiled "I'm not giving up hope sir, I just don't see the need to look for him when I know where he is."  
  
Albus started to get up "where is he? We must retrieve him and make certain he is unharmed.  
  
"Professor please sit down and calm down. Here have a lemon drop." Remus handed the sweet to Albus  
  
Albus popped the sweet into his mouth. Immediately he started turning bright yellow and started to take the shape of ........a lemon (think of Willy Wonka and Violet Beauregard the giant blueberry)  
  
Remus started laughing "I didn't think he would fall for that" he said turning around. Harry took of the invisibility charm and the silencing charm he had placed on himself earlier.  
  
"Moony you are one dangerous marauder" he laughed "I don't think I've ever seen someone get the better over Albus Dumbledore. This is one for Hogwarts: A History."  
  
Turning to the headmaster Harry waved his wand and returned Albus to normal.  
  
Remus smiled "as I said, I know where he is that's why I'm giving up the search."  
  
Harry walked around and hugged Albus who swiftly returned the embrace. Pulling away from Harry and holding him by the shoulders Albus proceeded to start his lecture.  
  
"Harry James Potter don't you EVER do that again. You have no idea what we all went through when we thought we lost you and you come back in here pranking and acting like you haven't been missing for the last month or more. What happened to you Harry, you look like you've aged about four or five years. Where in the name of Merlin have you been. Please enlighten me as to your latest adventure. And Remus, I'm going to get you back for that nasty prank you just played, consider yourself warned.  
  
"Professor it wasn't my idea. It was Harry's he put me up to it." Remus whined.  
  
"Well, then I guess I know who my payback is going to then don't I" Albus smirked, the twinkle back in his eye for the first time since Harry disappeared.  
  
"Yes sir, I fully expected to get pranked or some equally worse form of payback fo scaring you like that" Harry said laughingly. "If you don't mind though, could you delay it until I tell you what's been going on."  
  
"Certainly my boy certainly" Albus responded returning to his chair. "Please take a seat and enlighten this old man."  
  
"Harry before you start this tale, I'm going to run down to the kitchens and get some food if someone would be kind enough to give me the password to get back up to their office it would make things go much quicker." Remus said  
  
"The password is Gummi Bears, Remus and I'm sure a certain house-elf would be more than happy to help you, just mention Mr. Potter."  
  
While Remus was gone Harry related his story to Albus.  
  
*********************************  
  
Albus sat back thoughtfully in his chair and processed the information Harry had just told him. "Do you know who the people are that the light spoke of? It would be beneficial to have them close to you both for their protection and to help you." Albus asked.  
  
"Yes I know who they are and most are pretty obvious. In fact there will probably be only two that surprise you. Would you like to guess or should I just tell you."  
  
"As much fun as guessing would be I think we should take the most expedient route, why don't you tell me Harry."  
  
"Certainly sir, let's start with the most obvious and work from there. The protector is none other than Remus J. Lupin a.k.a Moony." Before Harry was able to go on Remus entered the office followed by the most excited Dobby.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy sir is back safe. Dobby and other elves worry about sir. Dobby carried on.  
  
"Thank you for the food Dobby and I'm sorry if I worried you or the others. I promise I will try to be safe. I have to finish speaking with the professors now so how about I come down and visit you after the start of term ok." Harry asked politely.  
  
"Harry Potter sir is a great wizard sir a great friend to house elves" Dobby said before popping away.  
  
Albus and Remus both laughed at the blush rising in Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Have you two finished your conversation yet?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I'm just to the point of telling the headmaster the names of the people the light mentioned." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh good, I still don't know who they are though I have my suspicions. Get on with it then, who have you told him about?"  
  
"So far only you my dear Moony, as you are the most obvious out of the seven. I'm working my way up to the hardest to guess. Anyway, the minds equal and the friendship bond are Hermione and Ron, respectively and for obvious reasons. Loneliness I share with Neville. We both hide behind our shells and our past leaving us with empty lives. I've changed that and will help him change too. He is a very powerful wizard and when he realizes that power he'll be a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Albus nodded "yes the two of you are very similar, it's just expressed in different ways. I hope you will be able to help him break the block he has erected."  
  
"Now the last three are more of a surprise. I know Remus knows who my soul mate is and I'm sure you've figured it out sir. Of course you probably knew before I did. Ginny Weasely is my soul mate. There must be something about Potters and redheads because that seems to be the trend for the last eight or ten generations."  
  
Albus and Remus both laughed. Yes there was a trend with Potters and redheads. Harry never had a chance and they both knew it.  
  
"You should both know I've made my offer to Ginny. I don't know if she's accepted yet but I'll find out sometime tonight when she finds my letter. I'll let you know and we can take it from there."  
  
"Please do Harry. I'm sure the governors would like nothing more than to host your betrothal ball at Hogwarts. I believe there are two other people you need to tell us about now however. I feel we will need to contact your mentor as soon as possible to continue your training." Albus prodded.  
  
"Well sir, first let me tell you the person who shares my pain. It may surprise you, I know I was amazed when I first figured it out. I took a lot of thinking and soul searching before I realized why it was so. You see the person I share my pain with is....  
  
********************* Cliffy! I'm sure I'm not a very popular person right now. I promise to get you the answer to that sometime this weekend. Even if it's a short chapter but right now I have to get going. Please don't hate me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing its all JKR 


	6. chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Still working on getting some advanced chapters written so I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others. I didn't want to make you wait that long. Hope you like it.  
  
*******************************  
  
You see the person I share my pain with is.....Severus Snape."  
  
"What!! What in Merlin's name makes you think the two of you share pain? Isn't he the one that normally causes you pain, humiliation, and degradation?" Remus yelled.  
  
Albus sat back in his chair the annoying twinkle in his eye going full boar.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well, at fist I wasn't sure if it was him or Draco Malfoy. When I looked through their lives I could see certain similarities we shared. It took me a while to figure it out. You see it's a shared pain. The only thing I know of that is shared with Severus is our dealing with Voldemort. We both deal with him on some level and it causes both of us pain. That's where my reasoning came from. If you have anything else to add headmaster, I would appreciate your opinion."  
  
Albus stopped chuckling at this point and looked at Harry and Remus. Harry was sitting calmly waiting for the headmaster to speak. Remus, on the other hand was not calm at all. He looked positively irate.  
  
"Yes Harry, there are another couple possibilities that fit under the shared pain category. You and Severus are more alike than he would care to admit. Both of you hold yourself responsible for the people you deem under your protection. When they are hurt in any way you take it personally and feel it is in some way your fault. The other way could be your fierce determination to do everything in your power to bring the fall of Voldemort with no regard to personal injury. Both of those instances could be termed shared pain." Albus thought for a moment. "Yes I think it is Severus and not young Mr. Malfoy. Even though you share some childhood pain it is not as binding as that you and Severus have."  
  
Remus looked at Harry "you know it's scary how much you two do have in common. Just make sure he doesn't step out of line and everything will be fine." Everyone realized that if Snape said anything less than complimentary about Sirius that Remus would make him regret it.  
  
"The only problem I can see is trying to get him to cooperate with me. It's going to take a lot of work to get past that emotionless glacial barrier he's erected around himself." Harry sighed "Headmaster, I may need your help in deciding how to approach him. The up side is if we can convince Severus to play nice then we'll most likely be able to save Draco too. From what I can tell he looks up to Severus more than his father."  
  
Albus nodded "I will think about how to approach Severus though I believe if we explain the situation to him he'll come around." Looking back to Harry "now who is the last person, the mentor the light spoke of."  
  
"Actually sir, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. The mentor is my great grandfather on my mothers' side.  
  
"Harry" Albus said gently "you don't have any other living relatives besides the Dursley's."  
  
"I'm sorry to disagree with you but my great grandfather is very much alive and probably will not pass beyond the veil for quite some time. Richard Evans is not my great grandfather. He and his wife adopted a little boy who had been placed in their care by the authorities. It seems the boy's mother and sister had left the boy with a sitter and gone out for the day. When they didn't return by that evening the sitter notified the authorities. All the sitter knew about the boy was his name, age, his mothers' name and his sister's name. The authorities couldn't find any trace of the mother or sister and assumed the names where fake. During the course of months they went through the procedure of changing his name and adopting him. He never knew he was adopted though. My grandfathers' name was Harry Richard Evans or Percival Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Albus gasped and Remus was stunned. No one ever expected something like this to happen. Albus' eyes started to tear. All these years he believed he was alone after his family was horrendously murdered.  
  
"How...how do you know this and how did you find out?" Remus asked.  
  
"When I was training I brewed the familia potion. It showed the headmaster as my great grandfather. After I got over my shock I did some research in some of the Evans family papers and found the adoption certificates and things like that. It wasn't too hard to put all the pieces together after that" said Harry.  
  
"Lilly, little Lilly was my granddaughter...and James. Oh, at least they were happy together and now I have you, if you'll have me my boy" Albus asked Harry  
  
"Yes grandfather you have me and I hope you will keep the role you have always played in my life and continue to be my mentor."  
  
"Of course, my son, of course I will." Albus got up and walked around his desk to give his new great grandson a hug and welcome him to the family.  
  
Remus smiled at the scene before him "Hmm... I hate to break up this touching reunion but we still need to discuss where Harry, Ginny and I are going to stay and little things like that."  
  
Harry and Albus broke away from each other. "Yes, best to get the details taken care of now." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go down to the staff dining room for some dinner since I'm sure your lunch is long gone and we can talk about arrangements there."  
  
All three exited the headmaster's office and spent the majority of the evening making plans.  
  
**************************** #Meanwhile at the Burrow#  
  
It had been a very long day at the Burrow. Hermione had joined them today and they planned on going to Diagon Alley the next day. Both Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time together worrying about Harry. No body's heard from him for at least three weeks. As hard as she tried Ginny couldn't get rid of her feelings for him. She had tried dating other boys but that didn't help it just hurt. She finally broke it off with Dean earlier this summer.  
  
IT was hard trying to be upbeat. Mum's been crying more and more and Ron's been moody and temperamental. Hermione hasn't even been herself. The one thing Ginny knew for certain is Harry is not dead. She couldn't explain it but somehow she knows she would feel it if he were dead. It was the one thing keeping her together.  
  
After a silent dinner and watching Ron and Hermione attempt to play a game of chess, Ginny decided to call it a night and go to bed. Besides, they had to get up early in the morning for their trip to get school supplies. After going to her room and changing she went to crawl into bed. As she moved her pillow she felt something. Sitting up and pulling her pillow away she saw it. A letter and an oblong wooden box. Her heart skipped a beat and she thought she was going to faint. She knew that handwriting. Harry. That was Harry's handwriting. With shaking hands she gently picked up the letter and the box. Deciding to open the letter first she broke the sea and pulled out the letter.  
  
My Dearest Ginny  
  
Please don't scream Gin, I don't want anyone to know that I'm back please don't tell anyone I've contacted you. Please forgive me for not letting you know where I was. I was unable to contact anyone and didn't know I was going to be leaving on such short notice. I hope you haven't worried too much.  
  
Gin, I don't think you know how much I've missed you. I don't think I truly realized until I was gone how much you mean to me. According to the people I was with I wasn't supposed to realize these feelings for another year, until your 16th birthday. They think the events of your first year have drawn those feelings out faster than expected. I guess that I'm taking forever to tell you is that I love you Ginny Rose Weasley. You are everything, my past, present, and future. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, loving, laughing, living, learning and growing old. I want to show you and the world exactly how much you mean to me because I refuse to hide any longer.  
  
Ginny Rose Weasley I would like your permission to begin a wizard's courtship. The feelings I have for you go beyond the surface illusion of dating.  
  
If you accept my suite just say "I, Ginny Rose Weasley, accept the suite of Harry James Potter of my own free will."  
  
If you don't accept just say "I, Ginny Rose Weasley, decline the suite of Harry James Potter of my own free will."  
  
Either way I want you to know I love you and I will always be there for you. Thank you for being my friend and allowing me in your life.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Ginny dropped the letter on her bed. 'Oh my...oh...Harry you great prat! You disappear for who knows how long and to goodness only knows where and you come back and propose something like this! If you were here right now.....' The famous Weasley temper coming to the fore.  
  
Ginny went into deep thought. 'I love Harry and I think I always will. It's not a crush, oh it may have started out that way but my feelings bloomed into something more. It's time I started taking charge of my life and doing what I want. Mum and the boys can't protect me forever, even if they try.'  
  
Taking a deep breath she gave her acceptance "I, Ginny Rose Weasley, accept the suite of Harry James Potter of my own free will."  
  
Just as she finished speaking the letter shimmered a lovely emerald green and the words started to change.  
  
My Love  
  
Yeah you accepted! I want to take a moment and explain some of what is going to happen because even Hermione wouldn't have this information.  
  
When you accepted my suite you became a member of the Potter family. That means I'm responsible for everything and anything to do with you. Now it's up to me and my guardian to make sure you are fully equipped for the life of nobility both muggle and magical.  
  
I know you and your family are going to get your school supplied tomorrow and as much as I would love to see you I will not be able to join you. I have already picked up my supplies and I have also left instructions with all the shops that anything you need is to be paid for out of my vault. Please don't argue with me because it is something I have longed to do. All I want is to take care of you and you deserve the best life has to offer. I left instructions with Madame Mailkin to fit you for proper dress robes and some other everyday and formal robes. You will have the occasions to use them so please don't hesitate in your choices and quantity. Have her send one of the formal robes to the headmaster's office.  
  
When you get to school one of the professors will ask you to come to the headmaster's office so Remus and I can explain everything. Yes, I'm with Remus and we're going to see the Headmaster.  
  
I hope you aren't too overwhelmed by all this. I'm sure you want a more concise explanation but that would take too long in a letter. You're going to have to wait until we can talk in person.  
  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You take care of yourself and remember I love you Gin and I can't wait to see you in a couple days  
  
I am and always will be  
  
Your Harry  
  
Ginny sighed as she realized exactly how long tomorrow was going to be. Remembering the box that was with the letter she gently picked it up and opened it. Inside the box was a rose. This one was made with rose petals made out of gems the color of Ginny's hair and green emeralds the color of Harry's eyes for the leaves and one diamond teardrop on the rose petals. As she picked it up she saw a miniature version of the rose encased in a crystal heart attached to a chain and a note.  
  
My heart  
  
One for your bedside to give you the sweetest of dreams and the other to keep me as close to your heart as you are to mine.  
  
H.  
  
Ginny shed the tears glistening in her eyes. Placing the rose gently back in the box and putting the chain around her neck she laid down and slept peacefully for the first time in three weeks.  
  
______________________________ Sorry for the delay. Will try to get the next one out soon. 


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine.  
  
Things are not going as quickly as I would like and I apologize for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Some of you have asked questions or for clarification about some things. Hopefully your questions will be answered during the course of the fic but keep them coming because they help my muse. ______________________________  
  
The discussion on the staff dining room was long that night. Some things were taken care of easily. Albus called Dobby and asked that he prepare a suite of rooms near the headmasters' office. Who knew it would be so hard to work out the details between school and a courtship! Finally almost everything was taken care of and just needed the final okay from Ginny.  
  
"Well it looks as if all the bases are covered." Remus sighed.  
  
"Finally! I don't know about you two but I'm exhausted." Harry yawned.  
  
Albus agreed "I'll have Dobby show you to your rooms and let you get settled. I hope I'll be seeing you both at breakfast in the morning. It would be best to let the other staff know you are here."  
  
Remus looked over to Harry "yes we'll be there." Harry said "I wanted to talk to you about the wards. There are some improvements that could be made to them and I'm sure most of them need to be updated. Do you think you and some of the other professors would have time tomorrow afternoon to do that."  
  
Albus thought for a moment "let me check with the heads of house but I don't see a problem with that. However let's talk about that in the morning. We all need some rest."  
  
Dobby was delighted to show Harry and Remus to the rooms he prepared for them and Ginny. Located in the staff corridor by Albus' office behind a portrait titled "The King" was a nice sized common room. Three doors lined each side of the room, obviously the bedrooms and what looked to be a practice room, potions lab and a bathroom. After taking a look into the bedrooms and sorting out whose room was whose the two exhausted men collapsed into bed.  
  
***** Dream Sequence *****  
  
Remus looked around the lovely vale he was in. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. Taking another look around and trying to figure out how he got here he barely noticed a shape barging into him.  
  
"Mooooonnnnnyyyyy!!! I've waited so long for Harry to bring you here."  
  
Remus was trying to catch his breath and a look at the mad man hugging him.  
  
"Air......breath.....please!" he gasped.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Moony, it's just been so long since I got to see you." Finally the man took a step back and Remus was able to get a look at him.  
  
"Who...what...how...you can't be you're dead!"  
  
Looking back at him was none other than James Potter. Smirking....the prat had the audacity to smirk at him.  
  
"I know I'm dead but don't worry, you're not. Harry brought you here and if you want the whole explanation you're going to have to ask him or Lily because they're the only ones that understand it. Blows me completely out of the water. Now come on, stop standing there. Sirius, Harry and Lily are waiting for us back at the house. They let me come get you but said if I wasn't back in 15 minutes they were going to hex me."  
  
Remus shook himself out of his stupor glaring back at his 'dead' friend.  
  
"Fine but once we get there I want to know what the hell is going on." Turning to follow James out of the vale. A short walk brought them to a cozy looking house with what looked like a quidditch pitch in the back. Three people were sitting on the veranda. As soon as James and Remus came into view two of them bolted off out of their seats and ran down to meet them.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Moony!"  
  
Lily and Sirius. Harry just sat there grinning like a fool.  
  
They wrapped the still shocked and shaking werewolf in a massive group hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you Remus. There's so many things I wanted to tell you and ask you. It's been so hard watching and not being able to help." Lily gushed.  
  
"Moony, mate you have no idea how good it is to see you. Wait, I guess you would know wouldn't ya." Siris added.  
  
Harry called out "why don't you all let him breath and come have something to drink. I think Moony would like an explanation as to why he's talking to dead friends instead of having peaceful dreams."  
  
The foursome walked up to the veranda and took their seats. Harry passed around some lemonade and took his seat.  
  
"So Moony, I bet you're wondering what in the world is going on" Harry smiled.  
  
Remus nodded  
  
"Well, you see, when Harry came into his powers he found out he's able to 'play' with realms." Lily explained. "What he did then was just plain amazing. He took a section of his dream realm and combined it with a very small portion of the realm of the dead and brought our spirits from the realm of the dead. Because this is his dream realm originally he 'wished' us bodies for our spirits to inhabit."  
  
"But how am I here if this is Harry's dream realm."  
  
"Because it's not his dream realm, he took it out of his dreams and made it its own small realm. If we went for a small walk you'll find all the deceased members of the Order and I believe Cedric Diggory is here with some of his deceased family right Harry?" James said  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't bring mum, dad, and Sirius out of that awful dead realm without bringing the others that helped with the first war and Cedric. They deserve better than that." He nodded. "The reason you're here is because I pulled you out of your dreams and brought you here."  
  
"And I thought you had gotten over Sirius's death during the time you'd been gone. Sure he's still dead but at least you can see everyone at night. No wonder you don't look depressed." Remus muttered.  
  
"Ah, don't fret Moony, Harry here'll show you how to get back here so you don't have to wait on him to come visit. With everything that's going to be happening at dear old Hogwarts we're gonna be counting on you for regular updates. Besides, now we can plan one cosmic prank to play on Snappy and the Slyths." Sirius laughed.  
  
James and Lily turned to Remus "Moony, we want you to be our voice at the Order meetings. Harry plans on bring Albus to visit soon but we would like you to be there to express our views because we can't."  
  
"Same for me Moony" Sirius added.  
  
Remus swallowed and looked around at the four faces surrounding him. "If you're sure, I would be honored to represent you three at the order meetings. I would just like to as for one thing."  
  
"Sure whatever we can do for you" James said.  
  
"Please, please, please, let me be here for Albus's first visit. I want to be able to say I saw him speechless." Remus laughed.  
  
James and Sirius started rolling on the floor laughing and Lily was giggling. Harry just rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure how much of a good idea this was letting you three together again. I don't know if the school can take the Marauders and the return of the Weasley twins."  
  
The reunited Marauders spent the next few hours planning and plotting with occasional input from Lils and Harry.  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this strategy session it's time for Moony and me to get back to our own dreams." Harry stood.  
  
"Ahh Harry he just got here can't Moony stay a little longer?" Sirius whined  
  
"Oh sure you want him to stay but not me humph! I see where I rank"  
  
"Now don't take that the wrong way junior, we want you to stay too and you know it."  
  
"Unfortunately we need to get some sleep or we'll be zombies tomorrow and that would not be a good thing." Harry sighed "I promise I'll teach you how to get back here tomorrow morning right after breakfast. We need to leave now because our minds need time to shut down and while we're here they're still active and not resting."  
  
"I understand Harry and thanks for bringing me this time around." Remus turned to James and Sirius "time for me to leave guys but I'll come back tomorrow night." Exchanging 'manly' hugs and giving Lily a light kiss on the cheek Remus and Harry walked off the veranda. Harry grabbed Remus by the hand and pulled him back into the dream realm.  
  
***********#################************  
  
The bed felt too comfortable to get up. It could not possibly be daylight already anyway. Remus attempted to snuggle further into his covers in an effort to get away from the light streaming into his window. He was just about back to sleep when someone started banging on his door.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG!!!  
  
"REMUS!!! It's time to get up sleeping beauty. There's lots to do today and we need to get an early start."  
  
Harry, his tormentor was Harry.  
  
"Remus if I don't get a response out of you in the next five seconds I'm going to come in there and send you for a swim in the lake with the giant squid." Remus took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"One"  
  
Would he really do that?  
  
"Two"  
  
Nah, he wouldn't dare.  
  
"Three"  
  
Would he?  
  
"Four"  
  
Yeah he would....he's his fathers son. "Alright I'm up" Remus called.  
  
"Good get dressed, we're going to the Great Hall for breakfast and then I'm going to tell you how to back to the "realm" and then we have go over the wards with Albus."  
  
After getting himself into a somewhat presentable state and following Harry down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Remus currently found himself back in their common room listening to Harry explain how he could get back to "the realm".  
  
"It's not that difficult really. All you have to do is clear your mind before you go to sleep. Like when I was supposed to be learning occlumancy. When you get into your dream state you need to pull your mind out of that state and concentrate on the person or persons you want to speak with. You'll show up wherever they are at that time."  
  
"You mean they can leave the realm?"  
  
"No but they do visit the others that live there. What you expect them to sit around the house all day and not do anything. Mum would have killed dad and Sirius already.....again."  
  
Remus laughed "that is certainly true. A person can only take so much of those two before they either start to go insane themselves or feel the urge for acts of physical violence."  
  
"Agreed!! Now, I'm going to go back again tonight and I think I'm going to bring Albus. I'll wait to do that until you get there. If you're not there and hour after we go to sleep then I'll come get you again and then I'll get Albus. Don't worry if you can't get it the first time. It takes a couple attempts before you can manipulate the realms."  
  
"Sounds fantastic. However we need to get to the library for our meeting with Albus."  
  
Harry looked at his watch "we're going to need to take a couple short cuts if we want to make it on time."  
  
The two left their common room and swiftly made their way to meet the headmaster.  
  
-----------***********############-----------  
  
AN: So very very very sorry about the long delay between chapters. RL sucks right now and I'm having some problems putting my thoughts into text.  
  
I would like to know if you guys want the chapters to keep up at this length or if shorter chapters with more frequent posts would be preferred. I'll try to go with what the majority decide.  
  
Should be getting more information about/from Ginny and the school year is going to start soon and the chapters will have more time passing in them.  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. That is what is keeping me going right now and I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
P.R. 


	8. chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing I tell you.  
  
My posting is sporadic at best. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I couldn't do this without your encouragement.  
  
To answer a couple questions: At breakfast it was only Remus, Albus, and Harry no other staff were present. Ginny will get introduced to the 'rents and the realm and there are a few more surprises to go along with it. Expect the whole realm to play a large role in the fic (guardian angels.)  
  
##########  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ginny woke to a light drenched bedroom, hand still clasped around her necklace, her eyes darting immediately to the rose on her bedside table. It's still there, it wasn't a dream. Then she remembered, today they were going to get their school supplies. How in the world was she going to get her mum to let her go off on her own? She couldn't let anyone see her buying all the new things Harry told her to get, it would raise too many questions she couldn't answer.  
  
These thoughts and more swirled around her mind as she got ready for the day. Making sure to hide her bedside rose incase anyone came in her room, tucking the necklace inside her shirt and Harry's letter in her pocket she finally went down for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Ron, Hermione, mum, where's everyone else?"  
  
"G'mrn 'inny"  
  
"Good morning Ginny, Ron don't talk with food in your mouth its disgusting"  
  
"Good morning Ginny dear. Your father went in already and the twins are at their shop. They said they'd meet us at the Leaky Caldron and escort us today."  
  
Helping herself to some eggs, toast and pumpkin juice Ginny sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"What time are we leaving then?"  
  
"We'll leave here soon, we're meeting the twins at 10. They'll take you for your school things and I'll escort Ron and Hermione. If we split up we'll get everything quicker. I thought we'd have lunch at the Leaky Caldron afterwards. You kids have been cooped up all summer and what with poor Harry missing I'm sure you all could use a little fun."  
  
Things could not have worked out better for Ginny. With the twin terrors as escorts she'd be able to buy all the things she needed right under their noses. Their idea of escorting is to walk into the shop send her on her way with instructions to meet back at the door when she'd finished.  
  
After everyone finished breakfast and the house was in order Mrs. Weasley held out the floo pot to Ron.  
  
"Ron first then Hermione, Ginny and I'll follow. Wait until I get there before you take off with the twins Ginny."  
  
Everyone safely arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Mrs. Weasley started issuing orders.  
  
"We'll all go to Gringotts together and split up from there. Everyone meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at 1 and we'll get a spot to eat before going home. Any problems, get to the nearest floo and go to headquarters quickly now let's get started."  
  
Leading everyone to the wizards bank, Mrs. Weasley told everyone to wait in the lobby while she went down to the vault. Ron and Hermione started their own discussion. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Fred and George stood in the corner no doubt plotting some kind of mayhem to unleash on unsuspecting people. Ginny was just looking around to see if she recognized anyone when she felt a tap on her back.  
  
"Miss Weasley, would you please follow me. The manager has some business that needs to be discussed with you"  
  
Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to her (which they weren't) Ginny nodded her head and followed the goblin through a maze of corridors that led to the managers' office.  
  
"Thank you Miss Weasley, please have a seat." The goblin manager smiled (quite scary really)  
  
"As you are aware you now have a new status in the world. You are the espoused of Mr. Potter. As such we have been left instructions to provide you with adequate funds and arrange a discrete form of payment for your purchases. We have taken the liberty of preparing a money pouch for your use. At this time it contains 1000 galleons. Your school purchases will be billed directly to the vault. The merchants have been notified of the arrangement and are all bound by magical contract so they cannot divulge information about yourself or Mr. Potter. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Ginny's mind was whirling. 1000 galleons was a fortune, at least to her. "No, nothing right now, I had better go back to the lobby before my family misses me." She exited the office and was escorted through the corridors and back out to the lobby. No one ever knew she'd been gone.  
  
#############  
  
Remus and Harry walked silently through the halls on their way to meet Albus in the library. Remus took the time to assimilate the information Harry had given him. He couldn't wait to try tonight to get to 'the realm' to see his friends. Even if they couldn't be here with them at least he could still talk to them and share his life and Harry's life with them. Thinking of Harry's life Remus wondered if he'd told his parents and Sirius about Ginny yet. They didn't act like they knew. Oh that would be a hilarious conversation. Maybe that'll be something to check into tonight.  
  
Completely unaware to the mayhem and havoc his guardian was planning for him Harry let his thoughts wander to his friends. He knew there would be some yelling on Ron and Hermione's part. At least he would have Ginny there for him. Yeah she might be mad for a moment but that would be taken care of when he explained everything....he hoped. Ron was his big concern. He always let his mouth talk before his brain had time to think, especially when he was emotional. Hopefully Hermione would be able to rein him in a bit. Those two are bound to end up together. Harry knew it was foreordained but had no plans on letting them know that. There was also Neville to think about. Behind the shy, nervous boy was a warrior beyond measure and all that was needed was to bring down the walls Nev had built to protect himself. Maybe some one-on-one time with Nev would help bring him out of his shell and build his confidence, he made a note to talk to Remus about that.  
  
The two finally made it to the library and Remus led Harry to a records room. They found Albus surrounded by old tomes.  
  
"Ahh my boy, Remus, please come in. I wanted to show you the warding record books. It lists all the wards that have been placed around the castle. The only exception are the ones placed by the founders. Quite fascinating to read the complexity of the protections woven around the school."  
  
Briefly taking a look at the records and examining some of the wards Albus showed Remus and Harry to the perimeter of the ward boundaries.  
  
"Harry, what exactly are you going to do?" Remus asked  
  
"Well, first I'd like for grandpa to recharge the wards he's placed around the school. Wards are always best if the caster is still in residence. Then I'm going to spread my magic through the wards and carefully remove any other wards. That will leave just the founders' and grandpas' wards. Gramps and I will recharge the founders' wards and then I'm going to add some of my own to the mix."  
  
"That sounds like quite a bit of work, are you sure you'll be able to handle all of that. You looked knackered after what you did at the Burrow and that was a smaller area." Remus sounded concerned.  
  
Harry smiled "Well, at the Burrow I was trying not to be noticed by any of the others who have wards up. That's really hard to do. I'm not going to do that here so it actually won't be as difficult."  
  
Remus nodded  
  
Harry glanced at his grandfather, Albus nodded to Harry and took one step forward holding his hands out and chanting softly. Gradually a soft silver glow started to appear around the school. Remus could feel the amount of power Albus was putting into the wards and it was awesome.  
  
The glow spread until the grounds were covered. The pace of the chanting picked up as Albus finished re-energizing his wards. The glow faded and Albus stepped back as Harry conjured a chair for him.  
  
"Take a load off gramps. It shouldn't take me too long to get these torn down, then I'll put up my wards and we can recharge the founders wards."  
  
Albus scowled at the young man next to him "I take exception to being called 'gramps' grandfather is much better."  
  
Harry just chuckled as he walked to the perimeter of the wards. Spreading both hands out and making contact with the protection wards he started chanting as a glow started to build around him. While Albus's glow was silver, Harry's glow was pure white light. It spread quickly as the young man continued chanting. Albus and Remus gaped at the shear immensity of power coming off their charge. After what seemed like an eternity to the two men the glow started to diminish as Harry completed his wards.  
  
Harry went to join his grandfather and Remus to rest a moment before recharging the founders' wards. Albus returned the favor and conjured a chair for him to sit on as Remus drew up his own.  
  
"My boy, that was a most impressive display of power. I didn't recognize many of the wards you placed, where did you find them?" asked Albus.  
  
Harry blushed. "Errm.... I didn't find them, I made them."  
  
Remus stared at him in shock "Harry making wards is one of the most completed and time consuming acts a wizard takes on. How in the world did you manage that?"  
  
"I too would like to know the answer to that question and also what do your wards do?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Harry started his explanation. "Well, when I was going through that four year torture mistakenly called training. I had to learn all sorts of different runes. That lead to my research on spell origins and root words which in turn brought me to arithmancy to find out how they are all combined." He looked at the two adults to make sure they were still with him, at their nod he continued "when I started looking into chant combinations I pulled them apart to see how they worked. As I was putting them back together I started experimenting with different combinations of root words and word order. I realized if I could reconfigure warding chants then I could also come up with my own. Of course I thoroughly tested them before using them here or at the Burrow."  
  
Both of the adults stared at the young man before them.  
  
"Amazing, simply fantastic! You will have to get together with Professors Flitwick and Vector as they are our resident charms and arithmancy experts. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic over your research. Now what did you add to the ward?"  
  
"Well, nothing much really. I put in a dark mark detector, including an exception for our resident spy. An animagus alert, with excepting for those who we know of and some that are going to be learning." Harry smiled as Remus and Albus chuckled. "There's also an alert that'll let me know if any snakes come onto the grounds. I'm not putting it past Voldie to use them as spies and last but not least the wards that do the actual protecting." Harry smiled "a work of art if I do say so myself. If anyone with malevolent intentions towards the school or students they will be in for quite a nasty surprise."  
  
"What do you say we finish up here and get some lunch because I'm starved, I'm a growing boy and need to be feed and watered frequently" Harry said getting to his feet.  
  
"Absolutely Harry. Did you have any other surprises before we finished this off?" Albus asked.  
  
"Just that I'm going to key you and some other people to be able to bypass the anti-apparition wards. It will be keyed to magical signature so don't worry about a security breach."  
  
"I will assume then that modifying the anti-apparition wards was one of the things you did earlier so let us get started."  
  
Remus watched in amazement as the two most powerful wizards in the world finished preparing their safe haven for the worlds greatest assets. It was an awe inspiring sight and not something he would forget....ever.  
  
Albus' right hand joined to Harry's left as they reached out to the barriers of the wards and started chanting again. The beautiful white and silver glows blending seamlessly, weaving in and out of each other layer upon layer as they revitalized the ancient wards. After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only about five minutes the two wizards lowered their hands and slumped to the ground.  
  
Remus was startled by his family's sudden collapse. Harry started to get up just as he reached them.  
  
"Ugh, did someone get the number of that hippogriff?"  
  
"No, my boy, but did you happen to see a dragon go by?" Albus responded still lying on his back.  
  
"So, Harry I thought you said this wasn't going to drain you as much as the wards at the Burrow?" Remus said kneeling down between them.  
  
"Please Moony, don't yell. My head is killing me and I'd give just about anything for a headache potion" Harry whined.  
  
"I have to agree with Harry, Remus, please keep your voice down else we are forced to use a silencing charm on you." Albus threatened.  
  
"I'm not yelling, I'm speaking in a normal voice waiting for one of you to explain to me why you collapsed like that. Besides the fact that what you just did was the most intense magic I have ever seen" he huffed.  
  
"Sorry to give you a fright Moony but that was just a bit exhausting. I can see why it took all four of them to get the wards set right. If we ever do this again we should get another two people to help us." Harry staggered to his feet. "And I just said my part wouldn't tire me out like the Burrow, I didn't say anything about grandfather and me.  
  
Remus stood holding out a hand to Albus "come on lets get you two back to the castle. I believe some food and a headache potion are needed."  
  
It was after lunch that Albus decided to spring his idea on his unsuspecting great-grandson and pseudo grandson. It all started because of the topic of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Harry would later blame everything on Remus who turned the conversation in that direction in the first place.  
  
"Professor, I haven't seen any of the other professors around, I would have thought we'd at least run into someone by now."  
  
"As you know most of the professors are doing work for the Order so they haven't been around much this summer. Now they are all mostly locked in their offices or classrooms finishing up lesson plans for the coming school year." Albus replied "and probably cherishing their last student free days"  
  
"Does this mean you've found someone to take the Defense position?" Harry asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have not been able to find anyone willing to take the position. It seems the rumors of a curse being on the position have scared the most qualified applicants away." Albus sighed suddenly he perked up a bit looking between the two sitting across from him.  
  
"I will probably have to take on the class myself unless I can convince the two very best Defense professors Hogwarts has seen these many years to retake their positions as a favor to an old man." He started to lay on the guilt.  
  
"I know Remus was the best Defense professor I've ever had but who was the other? It can't be anyone that's been here while I've been here." Harry asked confused.  
  
Remus just looked at the headmaster whose eyes went into overdrive twinkle mode. It was like a light bulb had gone on suddenly in his head and he figured out what the insane old man was trying to do.  
  
"NO Albus, you can't be serious. The board would never approve not to mention the parents. There is no way this is going to work." Remus insisted.  
  
Those word trigged Harry's own mind to put together what his grandfather was scheming for.  
  
"Grandfather, as much as I respect you as my headmaster I have to respectfully say, you're nutters!" Harry injected.  
  
Albus laughed. "Now boys don't turn me down yet you don't even know what I'm proposing. What I would like is for Harry to take years 1 through 4 and Remus to take years 5 through 7. During the full moon Harry you would take over Remus' classes, following his lesson plan of course. Since you've taken your tests already Harry there will be problem with you taking up the position and we can work the classes around your own class schedule. It would be a heavy schedule but I believe you will be able to manage it. Remus, you would be responsible for structuring the lesson plans for all of the years and for grading the papers. This will stop any accusations of favoritism from Harry and also spread the work evenly between the both of you." Albus smiled at them and continued "as for the board, I think you'll find the governors are much more lenient about the professors I hire They do not want to cause me to leave the school like last year and have ministry workers meddling in things they don't belong in" he smirked.  
  
"But I don't know anything about teaching" Harry insisted.  
  
"Oh so what you did last year wasn't teaching? Did you not take a group of your peers and some of the older students and teach them enough of the defense course so they all passed with a minimum Exceeds Expectations?" Remus said a bit sarcastically "must have been some other boy named Harry Potter then."  
  
"But that was different, we we're doing that just to spit Umbridge. I just showed them things I found useful....when....I....needed, ok I see your point" Harry conceded.  
  
Remus and Harry shared a look, sighed, turned and nodded their consent to Albus.  
  
"Wonderful!! I knew you would see my things my way after a bit of explaining." Albus exclaimed. "I suggest, Remus, you spend the day getting your lesson plans ready. You'll most likely be behind the other Professors but that won't matter. I'll give you an extension until the end of the week to get those in to me and remember to send a copy to Harry so he knows what to teach his classes."  
  
"I'll have them to you before then, I'm just going to make some modifications to the plans I had from two years ago. I still have them and they'll do well enough." Remus replied.  
  
"Oh gosh, Hermione is going to either hurt me or be unbelievably excited. "Oh Harry, you're a professor, that's going to look fantastic on any future job applications, just think, the youngest professor at Hogwarts, what an honor" Harry said in a high falsetto voice. "And what about Ron, he's going to go ballistic and when the twins find out, I'm never going to hear the end of this." Harry moaned.  
  
Remus and Albus where both laughing hysterically by this time. Remus was the first to recover "Harry if the twins start to give you a hard time we'll do some Marauder style revenge and just threaten Ron with detention with Snape or Filch if he doesn't leave you alone. As for Hermione, you're on your own there kid. That is one obsessive witch."  
  
Albus had finally stopped laughing at Harry "I was thinking about offering her a teaching assistant position in either charms or transfiguration. Which do you think she would prefer more Harry?"  
  
"I would have to say transfiguration. She's always idolized Professor McGonagall and I'm sure she would love the chance to study with her."  
  
"I hoped you would say that. Minerva could use the extra help, she gets quite bogged down between teaching and her duties as deputy headmistress."  
  
As the conversation was coming to a close Harry's eyes glazed over. It was like he was seeing nothing. Just as quickly as it happened it stopped and he was back to normal.  
  
"Harry, what in the world was that and why did it look like you were going into a trance?" Remus asked.  
  
"That my dear Moony was my scar signaling me that Voldie is calling a Death Eater meeting. Professor Snape will be leaving the castle shortly. I believe he will be back in time for the feast. Voldie wouldn't want his only spy to be caught out of Hogwarts on the first night of school now would he." Harry explained.  
  
Albus looked Harry over. "Normally when you're scar hurts you're screaming in pain, why didn't that happen this time?"  
  
"I've learned to block it. All it does now is make it like I'm in a trance. If you ever see me like that don't try to wake me up, it won't work."  
  
"You're not feeling the affects of the Crucio when that happens are you?" Albus asked  
  
"No, actually I don't feel anything. It's a form of meditation that blocks out all feeling and most emotion. I can watch detached at what's going on and I'll remember most of it when I come back." Harry said. "I keep a dicto-quill and parchment by my bed so I can record what happened and if it happens at night I'll let both Remus and you know." He smirked "I see meetings Professor Snape isn't at so we should be able to divert any suspicions of him being the spy but that's something we can address later. He's safe for the time being."  
  
"Harry, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know you had planned to explain everything to Miss Weasley before the sorting and feast. I just don't feel she'll have enough time to absorb everything you tell her in that short amount of time." Albus said.  
  
Harry attempted to interrupt "I think..."  
  
Albus continued "I feel it would be a better idea to bring Miss Weasley directly to the school tomorrow. Remus can meet her on the train and apparate with her back here. That will give you ample time to explain everything, let her absorb everything and show her, her new quarters."  
  
Harry sighed again "I really wanted for her to be able to enjoy the ride on the train. I don't want this to affect her life too much but I'm starting to see she's going to be affected no matter what. May as well let her have time to get used to everything before the feast because I know for sure after the feast there's going to be a landslide of questions and yelling."  
  
"That was very mature decision on your part. You'll find it takes a lot of work on both parts of a couple in order for the relationship to work. By giving her this respect you're just making everything easier on yourself in the long run. Now enough of the lecture, I believe you two need to discuss what you're going to teach the students and I need to finish some paperwork myself." Albus rose from the table.  
  
"Grandfather, Remus and I are going to take dinner in our quarters this evening. I think it would be best to stay out of the way so the rest of the staff doesn't see us until the feast."  
  
"Fine my boy, let Dobby know if you need anything and Remus I'll see you tomorrow before you leave to pick up Miss Weasley." With that the wizened old wizard exited the room.  
  
"Come on cub let's go argue over lesson plans" Remus and Harry headed back to their quarters for a long night of planning and arguing.  
  
################

Please excuse my lateness with this post. I've had some family issues to deal with and haven't had time to get anything accomplished. To make up for that I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Thank you all very much for the reviews. If it weren't for you guys I'd probably have given up long before this.


	9. chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing I tell you.  
  
Remus was sort of right, they did send some time arguing over lesson plans. The rest was spent planning a prank to play on Albus that night. It's time for him to learn about 'the Realm.'  
  
"I'm sure after his initial 5 seconds of shock he'll be looking at you like he knew you were doing this all along and couldn't be more pleased about it." Remus laughed.  
  
Harry sighed "I know. It's very difficult to pull one over on our beloved headmaster. Oh well, at least we'll get him for a minute." Dropping the subject for now Harry asked Remus about something a bit dearer to his heart.  
  
"How exactly are you going to get Ginny to the castle tomorrow without anyone noticing she's not on the train?"  
  
"Really Harry, I'm not sure how that's going to happen. We're going to have to think of something so no one get suspicious."  
  
Harry smiled "I'm sure you'll come up with a truly devious plan" Harry sighed again "she'll go along with it to just so she can get me alone and yell at me."  
  
Remus imagined the scene he'd be treated to the next day and started laughing. "It's going to be like watching James deal with Lily all over again. She's not even here yet and you're already whipped!"  
  
"HEY! I am not whipped just because I'm worried about what my future wife's reaction is going to be to my miraculous reappearance, physical and magical change. That's a lot to take in and let's not forget we're talking about Ginny Weasley and the famous Weasley temper. That is not something one should mess with if one can help it."  
  
Remus stifled a yawn as he got to his feet and chuckled one last time at his young charge. "Come one cub, lets get to bed. I'll go warn the others about what we've got planned for tonight and you can wait for your grandfather to fall into lala land."  
  
"You always get the fun, wish you could wait for him and I could go scheme with dad and Sirius. Remember, don't say anything about Ginny, I need to have something to surprise them with."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, take away all my fun, I was going to make them plan something really embarrassing for you and Ginny. I guess I'll just have to put it off to another time you're not there." Remus ruffled Harry's constantly messy hair "get some sleep kid, tomorrow's going to be a difficult day."  
  
"g'night Mooney"  
  
############  
  
"THE REALM"  
  
"Hello, anyone home? Wait a minute where else would you be! Come out guys, we have some planning to do, Harry's bringing a guest."  
  
'That should do the trick' Remus thought. Sure enough, James and Sirius come thundering down the stairs, Lily following at a more dignified pace.  
  
"Who's he bringing? We need fresh blood around here to prank." Sirius asked jumping in excitement.  
  
"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry wanted you in on this prank, I'd probably just let you find out who it is when they walked in the door. However because you have a son and godson who love and care for you and want to make sure your needs are satisfied I will provide you with the name of our unsuspecting and unwitting victim."  
  
"Remus, could you just quit with the monolog and tell us who it is already!" James said exasperated.  
  
Remus turned and sat huffily in a chair "Fine, he's bringing Albus."  
  
With that proclamation an unholy glee seemed to enter the eyes of the two marauders.  
  
"Please tell me you're not joking, if you're joking Mooney I'm going to have to hurt you, this would not be a funny thing to joke......."  
  
"I'm not joking. Harry's waiting for Albus to enter his dream state and then he's going to bring him here."  
  
Lily shook her head at the three men plotting in her living room.  
  
"Just make sure you don't do anything that could cause him to have heart failure. That's the last thing we need right now is for you three to knock off the headmaster."  
  
"Oh come on Lils, we wouldn't do that to Professor Dumbledore! Besides if anything does happen it would be Harry's fault. He's the one who's bringing him here."  
  
Sirius whined.  
  
James smiled charmingly at his wife "come on Lils, you know its boring around here. The least we can do is plan a harmless prank on any guest unwise enough to wander or be brought into our midst" James turned on the puppy dog eyes and cajoled his wife into helping them perfect the plan Harry had come up with the day before.  
  
While the adults planned and plotted Harry was cooling his heels waiting for his grandfather to fall asleep. After what seemed like an eternity he finally felt Albus enter a dream state. Sending his subconscious mind into Albus' dream was not something Harry ever wanted to do again. The man was dreaming about pre-heated, self mending, talking socks and lemon drops that were singing 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' while wearing cowboy hats and square dancing.  
  
"I wonder if he's insane or just extremely imaginative, in a twisted sick kind of way." Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry then proceded to pull Albus out of his dream and into the same vale he used when he brought Remus through. He quickly popped over to his parents house and let them know he was there and Albus was in the vale before going back to check on his grandfather.  
  
Albus looked around the vale attempting to figure out why his dream had changed from a pleasant scene with socks and lemon drops to a lush green vale. There was some movement off to his right and he tried to catch a glimpse of who or what it was. Defintely a person and someone that seemed familiar but who? Walking towards the figure, he noticed there wasn't just one there seemed to be around 3 or 4 figures. They all started walking quickly away from him and out of the vale.  
  
His curiosity was piqued and being the brave but occasionally heedless Gryffindor he followed them. He was so intent on the group in front of him he never noticed the charms until it was too late.  
  
Instead of tall, stately Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was a muggle garden gnome. Out of the woods in front of him came a big black shape and a larger brown shape. Still in shock from his sudden transformation, he didn't have time to move as the black dog leapt on him and started to 'welcome' him to the neighborhood. It was then that he noticed the laughter around him. When the dog finished his greeting and backed off, Albus was able to get a look around.  
  
Amazingly, standing around him and laughing hysterically at his predicament, were Remus and Harry along with Harry's deceased parents and godfather.  
  
Turning to the laughing boy on his right Albus tried to speak  
  
"This is all your doing isn't it Harry" Albus sounded squeakier than Professor Flitwick.  
  
Harry smiled "you don't have any proof of that."  
  
Lily looked at her son sternly "Harry, I believe it's time for you to turn the headmaster back."  
  
James and Sirius pouted "but he looks so cute like that can't we put him in the garden" James asked.  
  
"No! Harry, now please" said Lily in a tone that meant she was very serious.  
  
Harry waved his hand and Albus was back to normal.  
  
"Thank you Harry, now perhaps you could explain where I am and what three deceased people are doing here."  
  
"Let's go back to the house and I'll explain everything."  
  
After the group settled around the living room Albus turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow, a sure indication the headmaster was waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You see, I kinda created a realm that I was able to bring spirits to so when you go into dream state in the mortal world you can direct your mind to bring you here so you can visit." Harry rushed his explanation.  
  
"He not only brought us through but also the other members of the order from the first war and Cedric. Most of them visit their families through dreams also. It takes a lot of mental control to pull yourself out of your own dream and into the realm so there are only a couple others that come and visit." Lily explained  
  
"How did I get here then?" Albus asked  
  
"I sorta pulled you along with me. I had to enter your dream and pull your subconscious mind with mine. Oh, sir, I'm never doing that again, you have some very strange dreams." Harry laughed.  
  
Albus just laughed "well, this explains why you didn't seem to be in mourning for Sirius. This is truly an exceptional and astounding achievement how did you do this?"  
  
Harry sighed "Well, I discovered I could jump different realms of the mind during my training and one day I somehow found myself in the realm of spirits. Nice place but kinda boring. Anyway, my presences there called mum, dad and Sirius to me because when a new spirit enters the realm, a past family member is supposed to greet them and help them out. Of course this caused a huge uproar with them because I wasn't supposed to die. After calming them down and explaining I wasn't dead I was finally able to explain the realm jumping. Only mum understood what I was talking about." Harry laughed  
  
"Hey!" James and Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"It was after my oh third visit that I decided I wanted to try to make a separate area for them, one that's easier to get to and didn't require me going into deep meditation. Mum and I talked and finally concluded that if I pulled a bit of the spirit realm and some of the subconscious dream realm with a pinch of awareness I'd be able to see them at night during dreams as long as I directed my subconscious mind to them."  
  
Harry looked around the room, James and Sirius had zoned out ages ago while Lily and Remus talked in hushed voices over what Harry was saying.  
  
"After some thought I found out that if a person has enough mental control they'd be able to come to the realm too. I also found out that spirits in the realm had an easier time visiting their loved ones in their dreams. That's what prompted me to bring the other order members and Cedric here. If they can't be with their friends and families they might as well be able to visit them and help them get over any lingering grief. I'm sure you'll see a marked improvement in some students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
  
"Astounding, not something an ordinary wizard would be able to do. I'm very proud of you Harry and grateful also for the opportunity to see my granddaughter and grandson-in-law."  
  
Those words brought a complete stop to all activity in the room. James, Sirius, and Lily turned to face Albus while Remus and Harry just shared a knowing look.  
  
Albus looked at Harry "didn't you tell them?"  
  
"No, I thought it would be a nice surprise, you know how bored they get here with nothing to stimulate their minds." Harry smirked and then started laughing.  
  
"Lily, my dear, Harry has discovered you are my granddaughter. Your father was my son. I thought he and my wife and daughter had all been killed but that was not the case. My son was not with them that day, he was with a muggle babysitter who turned him over to the authorities when no one returned to pick him up. He was adopted by the Evans family and raised as their son. He married your mum and had you and Petunia. Harry did a familia potion and discovered the names of his ancestors. After some digging on his part he found the adoption papers and the names of the mother and daughter the babysitter had given the authorities. It wasn't hard for him after that to figure out what had taken place." Albus finished with a small smile and tears in his eyes.  
  
Lily stood with a huge grin and tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Oh grandpapa, I am so happy you are still alive and I will have a chance to know you. I'm even happier you will be there to care for my son." Lily rushed over and hugged her grandpapa for the very first time.  
  
James walked over and joined his wife while Sirius and Remus stood together and looked at the scene before them both of them very happy for their adopted family.  
  
Everyone soon regained their composure and settled back into their seats.  
  
"Now Harry, I believe you said there were some other order members here? I assume they would be the members Moody told you about from the picture, would it be possible to speak with them. Just because they are no longer able to help us in the mortal world doesn't mean they cannot contribute with plans and ideas."  
  
Harry nodded "we can call them from here. Everything is pretty much the same here as it is in the mortal realm. I'll floo call Mr. Bones and he can call everyone else. They should be here soon.  
  
Harry got up and went to the fire place to floo Mr. Bones. After giving him some instructions and a time to meet Harry rejoined his group.  
  
"Grandfather, I just want to let you know that there will most likely be only three or four others that will be able to come to the realm. My soul bonded, Professor McGonagall, Severus, and possibly Moody, I just need to check his mental control but I believe he'll be able to."  
  
Albus perked up as an idea took hold. "Harry, Lily, I know we need to get Severus to drop his resentment and anger in order for him to assist us. What would you think about sending Lily to visit him in his dreams and get him to come around a little? After he's been softened up some Harry can pull him to the realm where everything can be explained further to him."  
  
Lily looked at Harry for a moment. "I think it'll work. We're just going to have to make sure the man doesn't think he's losing his mind." Lily replied.  
  
"I'm sure we can drop some hints to the effect that he's not the only one dreaming about dead people. It might be something we can use to link us together. A shared 'burden' so to speak. Of course he'll kill me when he figures out it was all to get him to cooperate but I think that's a bridge we can handle when we come to it." Harry agreed.  
  
"I believe we should start this endeavor as soon as possible. Just make it a short contact Lily, no reason to push him too much. Severus has always been a bright person and I'm sure it won't take long for him to figure out what is going on. If possible direct him to seek out Harry."  
  
"I'll get started tonight" Lily said  
  
"Wait mum, I don't think tonight would be a good idea. Professor Snape was called to a Death Eater meeting earlier today and hasn't returned to the castle yet. I would probably wait until tomorrow." Harry said  
  
James and Sirius finally dropped in their two knuts "What are you talking about being nice to Snape?"  
  
Harry turned to his father and godfather "well, Professor Snape is part of the group the light told me about. He and I share pain caused by our connection to Voldemort. You know he never willingly took the mark, he was forced to it and that's why he turned spy."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the others. James spoke for both of them "Harry, you know Snape and the Marauders never got on very well. I'll agree to let you mum go to his dreams and when you decide it's ok for him to come to the realm Sirius and I would like the opportunity to apologize for our behavior."  
  
Harry sighed with relief, he honestly thought they would put up more of a fight. "I'll let you know before he comes so you can be prepared. If I were you I would refrain from pranking him too otherwise he may not take you seriously."  
  
Albus turned to Harry "while I have you here I might as well tell you the excuse I've come up with to get your.......  
  
"Grandfather don't you dare tell them her name" Harry interrupted.  
  
Albus smiled at the distressed looks on James, Sirius and Lily's faces "am I to understand from that comment that Harry hasn't told you the name of his soul mate?"  
  
"Yes, he's being his usual stubborn self. Says he's not gonna tell us until we meet her. Remus here knows but he's not saying anything either. Said it wasn't his secret to tell. I was hoping you would tell us who it is." Lily complained.  
  
"Unfortunately my dear I will not be allowed to disclose that information." Turning back to Harry he continued "I'm sure my plan will appeal to your marauder sense of adventure and you'll approve of the measures I've taken in regard to her safety."  
  
Harry nodded "I believe this is a conversation we should finish later. I think the other order members are about to arrive."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth they heard a knock on the door just before it was opened. Albus smiled at the people/spirits walking into the living room. The Prewett brothers, Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorca Meadows, Marlene McKinnon and last but certainly not least Cedric Diggory.  
  
"My dear friends! It is so good to see you all again even given the circumstances. I'm delighted young Harry was able to pull you all here so we could all be together." Albus said as everyone greeted each other and found places to sit. "I realize it's not possible for you to be in the mortal world but I was hoping we could count on your assistance in planning and possibly research. Harry has assured me that some current members of the order will be able to visit in the near future. That would help maintain contact between all of us."  
  
Everyone looked around Edgar Bones decided to speak "Headmaster, I'm sure I speak for the rest of us when I tell you we will do everything in our power to help you bring down the people responsible for our deaths."  
  
"Call me Albus please all of you and thank you for your support." Albus turned to Harry. "How would it be possible for them to research? Is it possible for them to get access to books and things?"  
  
"What they have access to are my memories. The knowledge the light gave me is stored in kind of a 'library' of sorts that's in my mind. I can access it but it can take a while to do so when I'm awake. I made an entrance to the library from the realm for everyone here to have access to information. They can research during the times I'm awake and inform us what they found out when we come at night." Harry sighed again "I forgot to warn you about staying in the realm too long because your mind needs time to shut down and just dream or else you're not going to get enough rest and your body and mind will deteriorate quickly."  
  
"How long would you recommend we stay?"  
  
"Well, if you sleep eight hours then you could safely stay here for three hours give or take. I wouldn't stay more than half of the time you're sleeping." Harry answered.  
  
"Then I recommend we wrap this meeting up as we're just about to the three hour mark." Remus said.  
  
"Certainly my boy, need to get back to my pleasant dreams. Lily please wait for me to get here tomorrow night before you go to Severus. There may be information I have that could be useful to you." Albus stood and shook hands with the departing order members until just the marauders and Lily was left.  
  
"I must say this has been a most enjoyable evening. I am delighted I'll get the chance to know my granddaughter better and it brings this old man joy to know Harry will get a chance to know his parents." Lily walked and hugged her grandpapa. When they pulled away from each other Albus looked at Harry "now could you tell me how I'm supposed to get back to my own dreams?"  
  
Harry laughed "you make it sound like you don't like it here! Ok you just need to concentrate on your own subconscious. I'll let you try it yourself but I'll monitor you until you get back there in case something goes wrong and I have to pull you back myself."  
  
Albus nodded, closed his eyes and in a moment he was gone. Remus 'manly' hugged James and Sirius, gave Lily a light kiss on the cheek and he too was gone. Harry gave hugs all around and promised he'd return the next night and with that found himself back in his own subconscious dreaming about a certain red haired witch.  
  
########(I could end it there but I've had requests to make longer chapters so...)######  
  
September 1st had finally arrived. Harry woke up immediately thinking about seeing Ginny. Remus was going to get here and Albus had some harebrained idea of how they would cover up her absence. He could hardly wait until 11 am. He decided to get ready for the day and decide how he was going to occupy his time until Ginny arrived. Deciding on casual clothes for the moment he proceeded to shower and pull his hair out of the way. The sight of himself in the mirror was something that always startled him. He hadn't realized how much he changed until he got a proper look at himself. The training facility didn't have mirrors (what does a ball of light and a phoenix need mirrors for) so his first look at himself was yesterday morning. The changes were impressive. He wasn't overly tall about 5'10' now but still growing. He had put on some muscle and his shoulders had broadened. The change that stood out was his face, he lost his baby face and was left with a more chiseled look. The affect was softened by his mothers eyes. It seemed like his eyes indicated his look. Soft and twinkley, he looked approachable and genial. Hard and cold he, his glare rivaled Professor Snapes'.  
  
Harry finished dressing and went down to the common area to order up some breakfast. It didn't look like Remus was up yet. He'd have to get up soon in order to meet with Albus before leaving to get Ginny. An evil little smirk started to appear on his face as the perfect way to wake up his guardian popped into his mind.  
  
He grabbed a quill from the table and quietly walked into Moony's room. Casting a spell,, he had the quill multiply so there were now a total of five quills. A whispered wingardium leviosa and a small push and he had all five positioned where he wanted them. One under Remus's nose, one on each side and the last two at the end of the bed by his feet. He then placed a bucket of ice cold water over the bed so when Remus sat up he would hit his head and tip the bucket. With all his components in place Harry had the feathers all start tickling the sleeping figure.  
  
Everything went off like clockwork. The quill feathers tickled the unsuspecting marauder and abruptly woke him up causing him to bang his head rather hard on the bucket over him which proceeded to drench him and his bed in icy cold water. Harry, who was standing by the door when it all started was by now rolling on the floor with laughter. He had pranked Moony the Marauder. What a way to start his school year.  
  
"BAMBI, YOU ARE SOO GOING TO REGRET THIS!!!" Remus yelled as he got out of bed and banished the bucket and quills.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin made you do that?"  
  
Harry finally calmed down enough to explain. "It's almost 10 o'clock and you need to get up, dress, eat and talk to granddad before you go get Ginny. I thought I would help you with that by getting your shower out of the way."  
  
"This is not a helpful way to get me up in the morning my little cub and I can promise there will be retribution the likes of which even Prongs has never seen." Remus said through somewhat clenched teeth. He was faltering between pride for the prank and embarrassment at being the one pranked.  
  
"Aaaww come on Moony, I needed to start the school year off with a bang. Let's just consider this a practice run for when I start to terrorize the whole school with pranks. After all someone has to take up where the twins left off and who better than the only descendent of the Marauders." Harry pleaded and pulled out the big guns.....puppy dog eyes.  
  
Remus huffed "Fine, just expect to get one payback prank at a time to be determined. Then we'll call it even and I might even be persuaded to help in the pranking."  
  
Harry pulled himself up from the floor "Great but now you really do need to step on it. You need to get and get dressed before talking to grandfather about what you're going to tell the Weasley family."  
  
"Well, if someone would leave my room I might be able to get ready quickly enough to satisfy him."  
  
With that Harry turned and left to wait in the common room.  
  
Remus finally joined Harry for a light breakfast and just as they where about to finish up Harry got a blank look on his face. Remus realized he was having a slight vision of Voldemort so he waited patiently for Harry to come out of it.  
  
After about five minutes Remus could see Harry starting to return to himself. He had a headache potion ready for him just in case.  
  
"What was it this time Harry?" He asked.  
  
Harry turned to Remus, Harry was very pale, paler than he had ever seen him.  
  
"He's going to try for Ginny." Harry whispered.  
  
"What! Why is he going to do that? He doesn't know about her being your soulmate does he?"  
  
"No he doesn't. Come on I think this is something I should tell granddad too and I'd rather tell it just once." Harry said.  
  
The two quickly made their way to Albus's office. Remus gave the password which had just changed this morning. Lucky for him Albus remembered to send him the new one last night. "Sour patch kids"  
  
The gargoyle moved to reveal the spiral staircase which the two quickly walked up going directly to Albus's office. Harry entered without even knocking, he found Albus already at his desk.  
  
"He's going to try to take Ginny!" Harry said immediately.  
  
Albus looked up startled for a moment. "Harry please calm down and explain what you are talking about."  
  
"Remus and I were just finishing up breakfast when I went into a trance. In my vision I saw Voldemort talking to a Death Eater. I think it was Bellatrix. Anyway, he said he had the perfect way to draw me out. He would take the only other person I had ever been known to rescue. Ginny Weasley. He boasted on about how he knew I would help any of my friends but that Ginny was a proven case. He's sending a team to get her off the train. They're supposed to wait until she's alone and then take her. He doesn't want the other students to know until after they arrive at the school. I wasn't able to stay in the vision long enough to find out who was going to be in the team but I did find out that Professor Snape is on his way back to the school. In fact he should be here shortly. He also doesn't know about the plan." Harry rushed to get everything out.  
  
Remus put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, I believe this will work quiet well for our excuse to get Ginny off the train."  
  
Albus nodded "I agree. We can tell Mrs. Weasley that Ginny has been targeted and I believe this will also serve the purpose to divert any suspicions Voldemort might have about Severus being the spy."  
  
Remus thought for a moment "I'll be sure to explain the situation while in front of Ron and Hermione. I know Ron is one of your best friends Harry, but you have to admit he sometimes has a hard time keeping a secret. If one of the Death Eater children happen to antagonize him he'll say something that will surely get back to the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry sighed "yeah that's for sure. We're going to have to be very careful about what Ron is told. That is until he's been shown how to keep his mouth shut and control his emotions. Hopefully that won't take very long."  
  
Albus stood and went to a cabinet behind his desk. "Remus this is a portkey that will take you to the entrance gates. You can use it to get Miss Weasley to the school. I expect you can apparate to the station and discreetly get yourself and the young lady back here."  
  
Remus took a small, cracked muggle flowerpot from Albus. "I'll leave now; I can meet them at the station, explain the situation and get Ginny off the train just as soon as it starts to move. We should be back in your office no later than twenty minutes after eleven." Remus turned to Harry. "If I were you I would have a nice little present to give to your girl when she gets here. It's gonna take a lot of explaining and pleading to get her to forgive you for disappearing. Lily always made it tough on James too." Remus smiled at the memory.  
  
Harry smiled "Already taken care of and I bet you after she sees her gift I won't get yelled at"  
  
"You're on! Loser has to be the victim in the first prank on the school."  
  
"Deal! Grandfather, you're the witness."  
  
Albus laughed at the two of them. "I deny all knowledge of any prank planned but do agree to witness your bet. Harry, while Remus is retrieving Miss Weasley, I would like to talk to you about that delightful realm you took me too last night."  
  
"Well, I can see I'm no longer needed so I will by on my way." Remus apparated out of the room and to the station.  
  
Albus looked at Harry. "You're going to have to let me know who you keyed to the wards. It just wouldn't do for the headmaster not to know who was popping in and out of his school."  
  
Harry nodded "Right now it's just you, me, Remus and Professor Snape. I'll add others later, like Ginny but I want to keep the numbers down."  
  
"I may have a couple others I would like added but I do agree we should keep the numbers low and only those we trust implicitly." Albus then turned his thoughts so the topic he had been thinking about most of the morning. The Realm. "I must say I am extremely impressed by the construction of that realm. I believe it will become an invaluable asset for us. What other things are possible while there?"  
  
"Actually, it's not much different than things here. I've tried to make it as similar as possible and I'm continually making improvements. The portal to the library is a recent addition. I'm trying to figure out a way for them to view what's going on in our world but so far I haven't gotten anything. In the spirit world they can see the most important parts of a loved ones life but they can't see everything."  
  
Albus nodded "if any ideas come to mind I'll let you know. There is one thing I wanted to know. Can only people you pull go into the realm when they die?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment "I don't really know but I think I see where you are going with this. If a current member dies it would be best if they went directly to the realm instead of going to the spirit world and having to be pulled to the realm. Let's bring it up to mum and Remus and see if they have any ideas, or course we won't know if it works until someone dies so it's not something I'm anxious to test."  
  
"I will also think on it. Now what do you say to a lemon drop while we wait for Remus and Ginny."  
  
Harry just started to laugh.  
  
############################  
  
Remus quietly appeared in a secluded corner of Platform 9 and ¾ and looked over to see if the Weasley family had arrived yet. Not spotting them he settled in to watch the archway for their arrival. With only 10 minutes to spare the Weasley family finally arrived. Remus quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny!"  
  
"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?" the kids asked  
  
"Remus, I thought you had business to take care of" Molly said obviously meaning Order business.  
  
"Albus pulled me off that, there's been a development and I need to speak to you. Might as well let the children listen too because it involves them." His face was serious. "Albus has learned from reliable sources that Voldemort" Molly, Ron and Hermione flinch "is planning to abduct Miss Weasley from the train today."  
  
Molly gasped and grabbed Ginny's shoulder "Why does he want her, if that's what he's going to do then she won't be going I'll take her home immediately."  
  
Remus patted Molly's shoulder "Now Molly, do you really think the Headmaster is going to let her be taken. From what we've found out he wants her in an effort to lure Harry out."  
  
Ron interrupted "Why Ginny though, Hermione and me are Harry's best friends, wouldn't it make more sense to try for either of us."  
  
Remus shrugged "don't look at me to try to explain the thinking of a deranged dark lord. We were told it was because Harry has proven she's important to her once when he rescued her from the chamber."  
  
This time Ginny interrupted but discreetly winked at Remus "but Ron came with him I mean, he could have done it just because I'm his best friends little sister."  
  
"There you have it. Every time Harry runs off on an adventure Ron and Hermione are with him. Besides Sirius, you Ginny, are the only other person he as rescued."  
  
"How does the headmaster expect Ginny to get to school then?" Molly asked.  
  
"I'm going to get on the train with her and just as the train starts to leave the station we're going to portkey to Hogwarts gates. She'll be fine trust me."  
  
"Won't they just try to take one of Harry's other friends if they can't find Ginny" Hermione asked.  
  
"We don't believe so. Voldemort doesn't have many Death Eaters to spare so he's only sending a small force. They're not supposed to let them selves be seen or draw attention to themselves. However, as a precaution you two are going to sit the entire trip near the prefect compartment and I would suggest you get Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood in there with you. The more your numbers the safer you are. Now I believe we should get your trunks loaded onto the train and Ginny and I should get ready to leave." Remus explained smoothly.  
  
Molly turned into ultimate mother mode. "Now everyone please take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble, listen to your professors. Ron, watch out for your sister and Ginny, please stay safe." Molly finished with bone crushing hugs for all her children (Hermione included)  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped onto the train Remus and Ginny following them. Hermione turned to Ginny and hugged her.  
  
"Please take care of yourself and we'll see you at Hogwarts." Hermione had gotten a bit more emotional over the summer.  
  
Ron stepped up to take Hermione's place who had moved to speak to Professor Lupin. He gave her an awkward hug "Professor Lupin will keep you safe so stay close to him. I'll see you when we get to the school little Gin. I don't want to lose my sister and my best friend. One of you is enough."  
  
The two groups separated Ron and Hermione moving to the compartment next to the prefect carriage to stow their trunks before going to find Neville and Luna. Remus and Ginny moved towards the very last compartment.  
  
"Ginny let me take shrink your trunk. It'll make the trip easier." Remus said  
  
Ginny handed over her trunk and watched as the professor shrunk it and put it in his pocket. She also took that moment to really look at her professor. He looked much better than he had earlier in the summer. She suspected it had something to do with Harry being back.  
  
"Professor Lupin is Voldemort really trying to kidnap me or is this just some elaborate plot to get me to the castle without anyone becoming suspicious?"  
  
Remus laughed "Harry figured you would get it. Actually it's both. There is a plot and we decided it would be the perfect excuse to get you off the train and give you and Harry some time. He has much he's needs to explain and you're going to have a lot of information to absorb. We all thought it would be a good idea for you to have some time to do so."  
  
Ginny smiled, she was going to see Harry soon. Remus was right there was a lot she wanted to know and Harry was indeed going to have a lot to explain. As relieved as she was that he was back and not hurt she was also extremely ticked off that he left in the first place. Especially without telling anyone.  
  
Ginny was brought out of her musing by Remus. "Ginny, the train is just about to leave. As soon as it starts to move, put your hand on the portkey and I'll speak the activation word."  
  
He had just finished giving her those instructions when the train shuddered and slowly started to move forward. Remus held out the cracked muggle flower pot so Ginny could touch it and said the word.  
  
"Sanctuary"  
  
########  
  
End of chapter! Coming up, when Harry meet Ginny, the feast and maybe more, we'll see. Thank you everyone that reviewed. You all spurred me on to get this out and push past my block. Hopefully things will move a bit quicker now. Suggestions are welcome 


	10. chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, I just borrow it from time to time

Hogwarts Express

Ron and Hermione found themselves and empty compartment near the prefects carriage and stowed their trunks. Hermione let Crookshanks out of his carrier while Ron went to look for Neville and Luna.

"Ron! How are ya mate?" Ron turned around to the voice of his dorm-mate and friend Neville Longbottom. Standing next to Neville was the ever eccentric and dreamy Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Neville, Luna, I'm doing okay, come on Hermione and I got an empty compartment near the prefects." Neville gave him a funny look.

"Don't you guys normally sit at the back of the train?"

"Yea…well….ya see, I'll explain it when we get back and there aren't so many people around." Ron stammered.

Ron lead the two back to the compartment. In the meantime Hermione had curled up on a seat with Crookshanks in her lap reading one of her many text books.

" 'Mione, I'm back and I've got Nev and Luna."

"Hello Neville, Luna, how was your summer?" Hermione asked putting her book down.

"Oh it wasn't bad, really. Gram kept going on about 'the order' and doing her bit for the side. I don't know if she was pleased about what happened at the end of last year or not but she did let me get a new wand." Neville relayed.

"Daddy and I decided not to go to Sweden this year because of the events of last year. Daddy wants to keep a close eye on what Fudge is doing in the ministry." Luna had come out of her dream state for just a moment.

"Hey, where's Ginny and Harry?" Neville asked.

Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Ron, it was almost like there was a silent communication going on as the two debated what to tell their friends.

"Well, you see, Ginny is already at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin came to get her just before we got on the train. Harry, well… we haven't really heard from Harry this summer… you see, about 3 or 4 weeks ago he umm… he….disappeared." Ron said.

Neville looked between the two of them in shock and even Luna seemed to snap out of her trance…for a moment. "What do you mean he disappeared. If Harry Potter disappeared it'd be the number one news story of the wizarding world. Not to mention it would create all out panic when the public found out their 'savior' was missing." Neville asked.

"The ministry didn't want to create that panic so it didn't tell anyone. Harry had been sending check up letters every three days all summer. About three weeks ago they stopped coming so Professor Dumbeldore sent some friends to check on him. They found out his family hadn't seen him for about a week. We figure he pre-wrote the notes and had Hedwig pick them up every three days, she is a very smart owl so it wouldn't surprise me." Hermione explained.

"I don't believe how in the world did he pull it off, there musta been people watching him, making sure he didn't get attacked."

"No one knows and yes there was a guard there and the wards around the house are fine, at least that we know of." Hermione sighed.

"Well, what about Ginny?" Neville asked, deciding to shelve the Harry topic so he could process all the information.

"Professor Lupin said the headmaster had learned about a death eater plot to kidnap Ginny in an attempt to draw Harry out of hiding." Ron said.

"Why Ginny? You two are closer to him than she is."

"Some deluded thinking about her being the only other person he had gone to rescue, besides Sirius. They figure if he went to get her once, he'll come after her again." Hermione said.

"No one ever said Death Eaters had brains" Ron added. "We're not taking any chances though so that's why we're sitting so close to the prefects."

"Well, sounds like this is gonna be another interesting year in the life and times of the friends of Harry Potter." Luna said.

101010101010101010

Remus and Ginny came to an abrupt landing just outside the entrance gates to the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I hate portkeys, a lot. To bad I can't learn apparition until 7th year." Ginny complained.

Remus just smiled, he knew she would be learning many things before the day was done.

"Come along Miss Weasley, we need to get you up to the castle. Someone up there is very impatient to see you.

"Do you know about that letter he left me?"

"I know he left you a letter and what the general questions of the letter contained but I don't know specifics. He told me you accepted though."

"Yes" Ginny blushed "I seems like I've loved him all my life. I used to dream about being married to a brave, loving, kind-hearted man but I could never find anyone to meet that dream. Then I meet Harry and he was everything I had ever wanted in a husband. Before I even knew his name, I knew I would marry him someday."

Remus smiled at her dreamy description of Harry and their future. '_James, Lily, I think you're going to like your future daughter-in-law'_

"Ginny, I don't think you have anything to be worried about. Just remember, Harry has been through quite a bit while he's been gone and there have been some significant changes in him. Don't let that throw you though, he's still the same boy you fell for, he just hides it better now." Remus advised. "Start out as you mean to continue, he's become more independent, so let him know he's going to need to take your opinion into consideration when making decisions."

"Thanks Remus, I'll remember that." Ginny smiled. They continued their walk through the grounds and up to the castle in silence, each caught up in their thoughts.

Remus gave the password and followed Ginny up the stairs to the headmasters' office.

Harry had been standing by the window watching his fiancé and his guardian walk up the grounds. He continued looking outside thinking about the easiest explanation he could give Ginny while making sure she all the information she needed. This of course, all depended on her not screaming him to death at first sight.

From his vantage point he was able to get a good look at her before she saw him. She had definitely matured over the summer. Her face matured and her body started to take on the curves of womanhood. She was going to be quite the looker by the end of the year.

He moved into the room more drawing her attention to him.

'_Oh my, Remus said he changed but this…this is…he's soo gorgeous!'_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE HAS BEEN ABOUT YOU? OF ALL THE IRREPSONSIBLE, IMMATURE, DUNDERHEADED THINGS YOU'VE DONE THIS ONE DEFINITLY TOPS THE LIST! YOU JUST WAIT TILL RON AND 'MIONE GET THEIR HANDS ON YOU! AND WHEN THEY'RE FINISHED I'M GOING TO LET MUM….

That was as far as she got in her tirade. Harry decided to try his fathers approach at placating. He crossed the floor and grabbed her into a passionate, soul-searing kiss.

Remus and Dumbledore exchanged amused glances while they waited for the young couple to finish their 'reunion.'

Harry pulled away and took a moment to look at Ginny's content face before she opened her eyes.

"I missed you Gin, come and sit down, love, and we'll explain everything to you. We haven't much time."

Harry and Ginny took a seat together, Ginny sitting on Harry's lap. Remus sat down next to them.

Harry and Remus started by explaining where Harry had been and some of the training that had happened along with the events immediately after Harry returned.

Ginny laughed at the prank they played on the headmaster and wrinkled her forehead in thought when told about the prophecy. The headmaster got a gigantic hug accompanied with some tears and a new name 'grandpapa.'

The group finished the tale and waited for the young woman before them to assimilate the information.

"Alright love, I understand what happened in the last four weeks. Now, what are we going to do to prepare for the future?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked into her eyes, his eyes showing all his love and thanks at her complete acceptance of what was going on.

"Well, we have some rooms set up for you, me and Harry. As part of the wizarding betrothal it's your right to have private rooms. Technically you're a married witch. I don't know if you're familiar with the old practice of 'espouse' husband. It's a muggle practice where a marriage arrangement is set up and the young woman leaves her family house and goes to live with her 'espoused' husband. The marriage is not completed until the two complete their vows in church and consummate the marriage." Remus was explaining "This is basically the same thing. You and Harry are technically married, but you're just in a getting to know you stage where you decide if you want to go through with the complete marriage. Because you are of umm… well… because you can um…bear children, by ancient wizarding law you are eligible for marriage and of an age to legally make this decision. Do you follow what I'm saying?"

Ginny sat in silence for a moment before asking "Why hasn't anyone else thought of doing this before? I mean I haven't heard about something like this happening in school before."

"That is because it hasn't Mrs. Potter" Albus said as he watched his young great-grandson and future granddaughter-in-law blush at the name.

"There are specific requirements that have to be met in order for a betrothal of this type to take place. For example, at least one of the parties must be of noble birth and the two people cannot be related by blood. As you can guess this would exclude the pureblood families from participating because they are so interbred."

"But what about Harry, the Potter line is pureblood so isn't he related to the Weasley family by blood?"

"Actually love, the Potters and your family have never married. I think your mother has a cousin that married one of my fathers cousins but they're not directly related to our blood lines so that wouldn't count."

Ginny nodded then looked at the three men in the room watching them exchange discreet glances.

"Alright you three why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?" Ginny demanded using her 'Molly Weasley' voice.

Albus and Remus both looked at Harry with a distinct 'she's your fiancé you tell her' look.

"You see love, if we continue with the betrothal, we'll have to be wed on your 16th birthday and also umm…consummate the marriage."

Ginny looked at Harry, not revealing any of what she was thinking _'I would be married at 16 and have to sleep with him? A bit faster than I thought it would happen, I at least thought I'd be out of school before I got married. He's what I want and I'll do whatever I can to keep him.' _"I would be honored to marry you on my birthday. I won't even make you get me a birthday present." She teased.

Harry smiled somewhat sadly "Ginny, that's not everything. You see we ummm… we'd have to continue to be err… intimate until an heir was conceived."

"What! You never said anything about having children yet. We're still children ourselves." Ginny yelled "Well, at least I am." She added when she remembered he was four years older now.

Harry hugged Ginny closer to him "I'm sorry love I didn't want to tell you all of this right away. It's a lot of information to have to go through. I hope you know I love you with every fiber of my being and I'd do anything to keep you happy and safe."

Ginny sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, completely forgetting about the other two occupants in the room. "I love you too Harry, I'm sorry I yelled, it was just a bit of a shock is all. You know nothing in the world could keep me from becoming your wife and I'd be honored to be blessed with any children the two of us make together."

Albus watched as the two young people drew strength from each other. Looking at Remus he noticed tears falling down his cheeks.

Albus softly coughed to get everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get everything else settled as the students will be arriving in about 2 hours."

Remus dried his face and gave a brisk nod. "Certainly sir, we should show Ginny to our quarters and let her get settled a bit before changing to go down to the Great Hall."

"Dobby" Harry called.

POP! "Yes Harry Potter sir, hows can Dobby helps Harry Potter?"

"Dobby would you please take Ginny's trunk to her room in our quarters. There is also a box there with a robe in it could you please make sure that it's pressed and ready for Ginny to wear at this evenings feast?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby is doing anything to help Mr. Harry Potter sir and his family." Dobby took the trunk Remus had restored to regular size and popped away.

"The last thing I want to address class schedules. I do not believe it would be a good idea for either of you to join in regular classes. Harry because you also have teaching duties and Ginny because I feel some of the students would prove a threat to your safety. For the moment, I would like Harry and Remus to tutor you in your classes, perhaps later this month we will set up times with the other professors during their free periods." Albus said.

Ginny looked a bit downhearted at not being able to join her classmates, however the thought of spending the majority of her time with Harry was more than enough compensation.

"I believe the three of us can work out a schedule that'll suit all of us so I have no objection." Remus said.

"Hey anything that lets me spend time with Ginny, I'm game for." Harry smiled.

Albus nodded "I would also like for the three of you to join us in the great hall for meals at least once a day."

"No problem that'll make it easier to see some of our friends." Harry answered for both him and Ginny

"Ginny, if you ever feel you need to talk about anything, I want you to know my door is always opened. For whatever reason, if you feel you can't talk to Harry or Remus you can come to me." Albus said.

"Thank you grandpapa" Ginny said.

"We should get back to our rooms and get changed. We have a feast to appear at." Harry said.

Albus gave Harry, Ginny, and to his surprise Remus, a hug before they left. "I'll see you at the feast children."

Harry and Ginny held hands and walked behind Remus on the way to their rooms. After a short tour (I'm not going to re-describe the rooms) Harry and Remus left Ginny in her room to unpack her trunk and get ready for the feast.

-------------#######------

Nice place to break the chapter I thought. I'm going to stop apologizing for the long wait between chapters and just hope I can get the next one out sooner…Thanks to those that reviewed and for all your future reviewers.


	11. chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not making anything from it, wish it were though.

Chapter 11:

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna walked through the entrance hall making a direct line to the Great Hall. All four of them scanned the Gryffindor table looking for Ginny or by some miracle Harry Potter. All four faces fell at no sign of their friend. Luna separated from the group and made her way to the Ravenclaw table while the remaining three slowly walked to their table.

Ron and Hermione sat together with Neville across from them as they waited for Professor McGonagall to come in with the Sorting Hat and the first year students. Hermione scanned the head table and noticed a very prominent missing person. The Headmaster wasn't in his seat.

"Ron, the headmaster isn't here and I don't see the new defense professor either."

Ron looked at the head table "I wonder if it has anything to do with Ginny."

Just as Hermione was going to respond the headmaster walked to his seat from a side door. He looked just as calm and composed as he did every year. Before either of the teens had a chance to move, the doors to the Great Hall opened up and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by a group of scared looking first years.

(not writing a sorting song if anyone wants to try their hand at it let me know, if I like it I'll repost the chapter including the sorting song.)

Once all the applause subsided Headmaster Dumbledore stood, effectively drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Welcome to our new students and a warm welcome back to our returning students. Normally, I would hold my opening announcement till the end of the feast but given the magnitude of these announcements I feel it would be better to tell you all now and give you time to absorb them during your dinners. The usual rules are still in affect. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, Hogsmead's visits are allowed for third years and above. Mr. Filch has expanded the list of forbidden objects to include the stock from WWW and there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes." He paused there to prepare himself for his next announcement.

"Many of you have most likely noticed the lack of a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The DADA professors will not sit with the rest of us at the head table this year." With that announcement a small table appeared just below the head table, only this table had three chairs. Not a moment after the table appeared the doors to the great Hall opened again and three people walked in. Leading the group was the figure of Remus J. Lupin dressed in midnight black robes and looking better than anyone had seen him, ever. Walking behind him, dressed in ravishing pale gold robes with emerald green trim and a crest on the left breast was Ginny Weasley. But it was the man who escorted her that drew everyone's attention. Also in pale gold robes but with red trim and the same crest was none other than Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

"Professor Lupin, Professor Potter, Mrs. Potter, thank you for your timely entrance. I was just going to explain to the school what your position here is." Albus said

Ron jumped up quickly followed by Hermione and Neville "Why'd you call Ginny Mrs. Potter and where the hell have you been Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger please take your seats and allow the headmaster to continue." Remus responded somewhat coldly.

The three approached the new table and Harry showed Ginny to the chair in the center pulling it out and seating her before he and Remus took the chairs flanking her.

"Now as I was saying, the DADA professors and Mrs. Potter will be sitting at their own table for the entire term. Mr. Potter has offered Mrs. Potter, otherwise known as Miss Weasley, a courtship by wizarding betrothal. This is an extremely old custom that has not been practiced in many, many, many, hundreds of years. In fact you would not be able to even find information on it in our library." Albus said looking at Hermione.

"As part of the betrothal, the two parties are loyal only unto each other, hence the separation from the school houses. They have also been set up in their own suite of rooms. Professor Lupin, as Mr. Potter's guardian will also be staying in that suite. Albus looked over his shocked student body and staff.

"Mrs. Potter will not be joining her classmates due to safety concerns and will receive tutoring from some of the professors during off hours. Professor Potter completed his NEWTS during the summer break and is fully qualified to instruct you. Please remember that Mr. Potter is in fact a professor and should be accorded the respect due to him and has all the rights extended a professor. Professors Lupin and Potter will share the DADA position with Professor Potter teaching years 1-4 and Professor Lupin teaching years 5-7 with Prof. Potter covering when Prof. Lupin is indisposed. Please. Now let's begin our feast!"

Ron and Hermione keep shooting looks over to Harry and Ginny hoping for some indication that they could come over and talk.

"Hey guys, take a look at Malfoy and Snape." Neville interrupted their glances.

Snape was looking down at their three friends with a look they had never seen before, it was almost thoughtful. Malfoy kept looking between Harry and Ginny with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't trust those two they look like they're up to something." Ron immediately stated.

"I don't know Ron, haven't you noticed that the other Slytherins from death eater families aren't sitting by Malfoy. I think there might have been a power switch. I heard the ministry put a freeze on the Malfoy family assets because Malfoy Sr. is in Azkaban." Hermione said.

"Yeah he didn't even bother us during the train ride like he normally does. I really think we should keep an eye on what's going on in the other houses, especially Slytherin. After all, last year, didn't the hat say we had to unite?" Neville added.

Hermione turned to Neville with a shrewd look in her eye "When did you get so…so…insightful Nev. You never used to be this forward during conversations."

Neville blushed a bit "Well, after last June I took a look at myself and found I don't like the type of person I'd become if I kept on the same path so I decided to make some changes."

"Good for you Nev, glad to see the Gryff in you coming out." Ron said before going back to consuming vast amounts of food and looking at his sister

The headmaster once again stood up "Now that you have all been fed and watered I believe our prefects should take the first years to their common rooms." At this announcement the fifth year prefects took the first years out of the great hall. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna made a bee line for their friends.

"Harry! Where in the world have you been and what is going on!" Hermione forcefully said just before pulling him into a massive hug.

"Ginny, what in the world have you gotten yourself into and how in the name of Merlin did you get mum and dad to agree." Ron asked.

"Before we get into a discussion in the Hall why don't you four come with us and we'll show you our rooms and then explain what's going on." Remus interrupted.

After a brief tour of their rooms, with Ron expressing his relief at separate bedrooms, the group settled down in the sitting room for the, in their opinion, long over-due explanation.

The four students listened intently to the tale they were told. At the end, the story tellers where meet with silence. The anticipated questions didn't come.

Ron was gobsmacked…stunned…shocked…proud…scared…and maybe a bit jealous.

Hermione was intrigued and happy for her friends as it had been obvious to her for years that they're perfect for each other.

Neville couldn't believe it…he was supposed to be some great warrior…he had something in common with the 'great' boy-who-lived. His gran was going to faint.

Luna just looked at them and smiled. Some things will never change.

"Umm…are you guys okay?" Harry tentatively asked.

"Bloody hell mate you don't do anything by halves do you. It's not enough you have to fall for my sister, you can't even date her like a normal person." Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled "Don't you dare blame this all on Harry. I'm the one that accepted his proposal. He gave me the choice to accept him or deny him. Do you really think that after I've loved him for so long I would deny him?" Ginny smiled at Ron a bit "Besides, can you think of anyone better to date _your_ sister. I mean really, you know how boys think and talk. Would you rather have me with one of them or with Harry, a boy you know is going to treat me right and with respect."

Ron sighed and turned to Ginny "Gin-bear, I am happy for you, I can't think of a better person you could be with. It's just I worry about you a lot. You've always been my baby sister and it hurts to see you growing up. I'll adjust don't worry. Just be prepared for mum and dad to fight you a bit on this. They won't like losing their little girl so soon."

Ginny got up and hugged Ron while Harry and Hermione exchanged a look at the sudden maturity of their normally hot-headed friend.

"I hate to break this up but you four had better get back to your common rooms, curfew is almost here." Remus spoke up "not to mention we all have classed in the morning."

"We'll get together tomorrow after classes and talk about everything a bit more. Not to mention by that time mum and dad will have gotten the headmasters letter." Ginny said.

"G'night Harry, Ginny"

"Night"

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile in the headmasters' office……

"Albus, what in the world is going on! How come the staff was not informed of this unusual circumstance?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Minerva dear please calm down. There simply wasn't time to alert everyone to what was happening. All of this only came to light in the last two days. I apologize for springing this on you so suddenly but there really wasn't anything else I could do." Albus placated.

"Headmaster, do you really think it is _wise_ to allow Lupin and Potter to hold the DADA position. I highly doubt Potter will be able to command the students respect especially the upper years." Snape asked.

"Severus I have no doubts about placing them in that position. What I didn't tell the rest of the school is that Professor Potter has already taken his NEWTS and has passed with flying colors. He is more than qualified to teach the course. I'm just glad he accepted the position."

"Now, I'm sure you both realize there is more to the story that what was told at the feast." Albus continued "I will be holding an order meeting tomorrow night to give everyone more details but I would like to remind you both that this is not my story to tell. All of the events that surround Mr. Potter are his and his alone to share. If there is something he feels you don't need to know then I will not force him to tell you."

"Headmaster you can't be serious! That obnoxious brat doesn't know what's good for him or the people around him. He should tell us everything and then we should _oblivate_ him and only let him have the information _we_ think _he_ needs to know not the other way around." Snape sneered.

Albus looked at the potions master, a hard look coming into his eyes, nothing like his normal twinkle. "Severus I believe that will be quite enough. There have been changes in Harry that you are unaware of. You will learn most of them tomorrow night. Until then I suggest you closely examine your feelings towards Harry and how you can resolve them so you will be able to work with him and Remus just as they have worked through their feelings about you. That will be all for tonight Severus." Dumbledore coldly dismissed the potions master. Severus looked at Albus with a puzzled expression before briskly turning and striding through the door.

Minerva McGonagall looked between the two in shock. She had never in all her years seen Albus Dumbledore's eyes become that cold. It was a frightening experience and one she did not want to have repeated.

"Well, Headmaster, I can see that my questions will have to be delayed until tomorrow evening. Please let Mr. and Mrs. Potter know I would be more than happy to tutor her in transfiguration during my morning free period. If that is agreeable to them she should come by me office and we will set up a syllabus." Minerva stood "if you will excuse me I believe I should go check on my Gryffindors. Good night Albus."

Albus chuckled at Minerva's tact withdrawal. With a sigh he put the finishing touches on his letter to Molly and Arthur before sending it off with a school owl. If his calculations where correct they would get the letter just as they finished breakfast tomorrow morning. That was a meeting he definitely wasn't looking forward too. He would put his hope in Arthur being able to calm his wife sufficiently to allow everyone to give their explanations. Ah well, those were trials to be faced the next day, no sense worrying about them now. The venerable headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry climbed into bed and prepared to visit with his granddaughter and her family.

1111111111111111111111111111

**The Realm**

"Harry, Remus how are ya doing?" was the boisterous question aimed at them when they walked through the door at the Potters 'house' in the realm.

"Not bad, dad, had a good feast, shocked the school, formalized my engagement, ya know normal September 1st activities." Was Harry's flippant answer.

"What do you mean you formalized your engagement young man!" Lily demanded.

"See I told you she'd catch on to that one." Remus chided Harry.

"Well, ya see… I asked she said yes and in the year she turns 16 we're going to get married."

"Are we gonna get to meet the newest addition to the Potter line?" James asked.

"Yeah, we need to make sure you're tying yourself down to someone with a sense of humor. It's up to you to carry on the Marauder tradition." Sirius added.

"Yes you'll get to meet her and I'm sure you'll be happy with who it is Padfoot. Remus loves her so I don't see why you wouldn't." Harry cocked his head a bit "looks like granddad is here. He probably wants to talk to you, mum, about 'visiting' Professor Snape."

Just then the door opened and in walked Albus "hello everyone, glad to see you all here. Harry I thought you would bring Miss….."

"Don't you dare tell them who it is granddad. I've been making them wait and I don't want it spoiled now. They'll find out later tonight when I bring her to visit." Harry interrupted.

James and Sirius pouted while Lily just glared with the 'I'm you're mother and you will tell me who you are marrying' look.

"Geez guys, I'm going to bring her tonight so you don't need to get all up in a huff." Harry said.

"Good, I can't have my baby boy marry just anyone." Lily said.

"Lily dear, I would like to speak with you privately about how we are going to handle Severus. He didn't seem pleased by the events of this evening so I wanted to discuss with you the approach you are going to use." Albus said.

"Certainly grandpa, why don't we go to the study and talk and leave the boys here to do whatever it is boys do when left unsupervised." Lily said as she walked towards the study leaving four indignant men and a chuckling headmaster in her wake.

"Harry, why don't you go and get her right now so when your mum and grandfather are finished we can continue talking about your plans." Remus said.

"I don't know if I trust the three of you here without adult supervision. Somehow, something is going to happen and I'm going to get blamed for it." Harry retorted.

"Now Harry don't you trust your father, godfather, and uncle Mooney to take care of themselves for 10 measly minutes while you go fetch your girl" Sirius said.

"No not really, I should make all of you come with me but then that would probably scar her for life. I want all three of you to promise that there will be no pranks planned while I'm gone, especially not on me or her."

All three gave somewhat disgruntled looks. "We promise"

"Fine I'll be back in 10 or less" and with that Harry left the house and made his way to the vale to get Ginny.

"Finally, alone. Remus, tell us exactly what has been happening and make it fast." James said.

Remus started in on the short version of the events of the last several days.

-at the vale—

Harry entered into a slight trance and started searching the subconscious plane for Ginny's mind.

He smiled a bit when he found her dreaming about their wedding day. He took note of a couple of things before sweeping her away and back to the vale.

"What in the world is this place." Ginny asked out loud.

"Hello love"

"Harry, what in the world is going on and why are you in my dreams." Ginny asked a bit alarmed.

"Well, you're not really dreaming any more. I'm taking you to meet my parents in 'The Realm'"

"Harry love you're parents are dead."

Harry laughed "I know that. When I was away for training I found out I could go to different realms such as dreams, and the realm of the dead. Well, I decided to make things a bit easier and made my own 'realm' that allows some of the deceased people in my life to live here, like they would normally. I can access it when I go to sleep and I can bring people here too but don't worry, I'll show you how you can get here on your own." Harry smiled at her stunned face. "Now come on! I left Remus, Sirius, and dad alone in the living room and who knows what's happened while I've been gone."

Harry took Ginny's hand and hurried on the way back to his parents 'house.'

**A/N wicked place to end I know, but I thought it'd be fun to have something to look forward to. Thank you very much to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Joulez, I haven't had time to read yet but I'll get to your fic soon 'kay.**

**I'm not promising next updates but I'm trying for at least once a month. I know it's not much but between two jobs and a husband it's the best I can do.**

**Tata for now**


	12. chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing of monetary value is being made from this. I just do it for kicks.**

11111111111111111111111

Harry took Ginny's hand and hurried on the way back to his parents 'house.'

22222222222222222222222

Remus took a few minutes to let the rest of the marauders the little details Harry tended to "forget." Then, as they never did know when to play it safe, the boys got down to planning a quick prank to play on Harry.

Harry immediately knew something was going on when he wasn't met at the door. Given the amount of grief his parents and godfather had been giving him over his fiancé's identity this was not normal behavior. That could only mean a prank had been planned.

Harry put a finger to his lips to let Ginny know she should be quiet. He quietly placed a disillusionment charm on her and led her over to the side of the entrance hall before casting a reflection charm on the floor. With both of them safely out of harms way Harry called out "We're back" while motioning with his wand to close the door.

Spells immediately started to rain down from the upstairs walkway but instead of hitting the intended recipients they rebounded back on the unsuspecting casters.

Lily and Albus came running when they heard the shouts and laughter. Lily looked around the entrance hall trying to locate Harry but Albus' chuckling quickly caught her attention.

Lily looked up in the same direction as her grandfather. It was really quite the sight and Lily didn't know if she should start laughing or yelling at her husband and his reprobate friends.

They were Troll dolls! James and Remus dressed in cute little tuxedos and poor Padfoot in a wedding gown. The funny part came when you looked at their hair.

Their hair.

Standing straight up with the stray frizzy bits here and there. James was bright blue, Remus a shockingly bright orange, and Sirius with bright red and neon green strips. It was actually somewhat disturbing. Especially taking into account they were about the size of Filius Flitwick.

"How! How in the name of Merlin does the kid know when we're going to prank him!" Sirius yelled (squeaked)

"Just face it Paddy, I've gotten in touch with my devious Slytherin side and you just can't beat me!" Harry smirked.

Lily shook her head and started to reverse the charms and hexes while Albus continued to chuckle.

With everyone finally put back to rights Albus led the group back into the study.

"Now Siri, I believe you are already acquainted with Ginny so just hold all comments and/or questions until after introduction." Remus started.

"Mum, Dad, this is my fiancé Ginerva Weasley, Ginny my mum and dad, Lily and James 'Prongs' Potter." Harry said.

"I'm very glad to meet you both" Ginny said "if not just a bit confused because I was under the impression you are deceased" as she leveled a look at Harry.

Lily came over and hugged the slightly confused girl "I'm glad to meet you too" moving back a moment she also looked at Harry "and I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to having things like this sprung on you without notice. It's a Potter inherited trait."

Harry blushed. James walked over and hugged the girl too but also bent down and whispered something into her ear. Ginny looked back at him wide-eyed, glanced at Harry and turned a nice shade of red.

"Dad, what in the world did you just tell her."

"Potter family secret."

"Don't you think you should tell me then, given that I'm the last Potter?"

"Hmmm… I'll tell you on your wedding day."

"Well, why did you tell Ginny?"

"Because, that's the way this particular secret is told, female fiancé first and then Potter male."

Harry just sighed. "Whatever, I really don't feel like arguing about it right now."

He turned to Ginny, "I suppose you're wondering what in the world is going on?"

"You think?" Ginny sarcastically replied.

Harry, Lily and Remus gave Ginny the short explanation with a promise from Harry and Remus that they could talk about it more in the morning.

"Mum, Granddad, have you two decided how we're going to approach Snape?" Harry asked.

"Lily is going to go to him tonight a bit later and initiate a conversation. During the staff meetings and other gatherings I would like for him to 'accidentally' overhear myself, you and Remus talking about our own conversations with Lily." Albus said. "all three of us are also going to drop some hint into our conversations with him." Albus smiled at that "of course that may be a bit harder for some than for others but do the best you can boys."

"I'm also going to drop him subtle hints that I'm talking to you three so when we all decide he's ready we can bring him in. Hopefully it won't be to shocking for him." Lily said.

"I believe you have all forgotten about me" Ginny said.

"I'm sorry love, I just didn't think you'd want to get in on all this scheming." Harry said.

"Harry dearest, I'm a Weasley and the twins are my older brothers. I had to scheme longer than you have."

"She has a point Harry" Albus said "Ginny will most likely be spending a great deal of time with Severus. We can arrange for him to give her private potions tutorials. This would put her in contact with him several times a week, not to mention cover some of her lessons."

"Are you sure you want to do this Ginny. He's probably going to be very temperamental and generally treat you like you're me."

"Yes I'm sure Harry. We need him and he needs us, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Alright that covers ole' Sinivellus (SIRIUS!) what I want to know is if anyone has worked out a way for us to communicate with you while you're awake?

"The problem, as I see it, is we need to have a linked object that doesn't have a conscious. The problem with that is we need to be able to get it here also and for that to happen it has to be dead." Lily said.

"Not necessarily" Remus said "after all we're here."

Ginny had a look of deep concentration. "Ginny love, what's got you thinking so hard?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have a couple questions but I think I might have an idea. First, I've seen you all with your wands here, even Harry, Remus and Albus but your wands aren't conscious so how did they get here?"

Harry slammed the palm of his hand against his head "OF COURSE! I'm an idiot."

Albus, Remus, and Lily also looked like an enormous light bulb had just turned on.

"What! I don't get it what are you talking about." A rather confused Sirius asked.

"What Ginny just said, as long as we have an object on us when we're sleeping it automatically comes with us into the realm! We just have to find a suitable object and bring it with us next time so we can charm it with all our signatures." Harry said.

"I believe a pair of writing books would be the best option." Albus said.

"Writing books?" Harry asked.

"Two books charmed to connect their pages. Whatever is written in one book shows up in the other and vice versa." Remus supplied.

James finally put in his two knuts "I think you should bring more than one pair. We should probably have one pair for each of you to contact us and maybe, later on, a book for the Order."

"What about the security of the order? If there's a spy then we'll put Harry at risk?" Lily asked.

"I believe if we just allow order members who have family in the realm access then the betrayal factor would be significantly reduced." Albus said "However this is only a decision Harry can make."

"I…I don't know…" Harry started to stammer.

"Harry, may I talk with you a moment?" Ginny asked

Leading him back to the hallway for a little privacy, Ginny took Harry's hands in hers. "I know there's nothing you value more than keeping those around you safe and being able to protect yourself. Sometimes though, you have to trust that others are able to keep your secrets too. Before you make your decision, I want you to think about how much it means to you to be able to talk to your family." Ginny paused.

"After you think about that, please ask yourself if you are willing to deny our friends the same opportunity. Madam Bones, Moody, and mum all have family and friends that are probably here. What about Susan Bones? Doesn't she deserve to know her parents love her and are still looking out for her?"

Harry put his finger up to her lips "ok Gin, I get it. I'd be a selfish prat if I didn't share with others. Don't worry, when the time comes to reveal what we know I will. I just want to wait a while so some security measures can be put in place." Harry said.

Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I knew you would come to the right decision. Come on we better get back before the others get the wrong idea."

Joining everyone back in the study Harry looked around. "Fine, when the time comes I'd be willing to tell some select members about the realm, but only after the appropriate security measures have been taken."

"Well, now that that's decided, I believe we four should get going. Harry, you'll have to show Ginny, here, how to get back and forth and I believe we are all going to have a very busy day tomorrow. Oh yes, I should warn you, I sent that owl off to Ginny's parents. I would expect a very irate Weasley matron to barge into the school sometime tomorrow morning." Albus shuddered.

Ginny laughed "Don't worry sir I'll protect you from mum. It'll just take her a while to get used to the idea. You know they never really followed any of the old ways." Ginny gave the headmaster a look "Sir I've noticed you keep calling me Ginny instead of Miss Weasley, may I ask why?"

Albus blushed a bit "I'm sorry I didn't ask permission to use your first name but as you are going to be my great-granddaughter-in-law I thought it best to begin a less formal but more familial relationship."

Ginny smiled, walked over to the aging headmaster and hugged him. "That's perfectly fine grandpop I was just wondering."

Everyone else laughed at the look on Albus's face when he was addressed as 'grandpop'

"Now Ginny grandfather or granddad would be acceptable but certainly not grandpop. I believe that is worse than the gramps that Harry uses."

"I believe we should get going now" Remus said

Lily and James came to hug Ginny and Harry. Lily was crying slightly.

"Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow and you and Ginny can get to know each other better then." Harry whispered.

"I know dear, I'm just being over emotional I guess."

"Well, I'm glad to see Harry has such good taste in women. I can see how much you care for him." James said to Ginny "I hope we'll all get a better chance to know each other tomorrow."

"Me too si…James" Ginny blushed.

Sirius finished his good-byes with Remus and Albus before coming to give Ginny and Harry a hug trading places with Lily and James.

"You take care of each other and don't give Moony too many more grey hairs."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be perfect angels." Harry smirked.

"No we won't, I still need to open my care package from the twins. They would be so disappointed if I didn't beta test their products." Ginny laughed.

Sirius looked over to Remus and Albus "Those two won't know what hit 'em" turning back to Harry and Ginny "just promise to take pictures."

All three of them laughed and giving Sirius a final hug Harry took Ginny back to the vale and showed her how to get back and forth.

11111111111111111122222222222222222223333333333333333

Ginny woke the next morning cherishing the fact she didn't have to share a dorm room. She made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Harry had been up for quite some time getting in a work out before the day started in earnest. Finally he decided to dress for the day and get ready for their first classes.

Remus had also been up for a while but he was busy reading some last minute order reports and making sure he had everything he'd need for teaching class.

Finally all three were ready to face the day and the school.

"Well, what do you think, eat up here or make an appearance in the Great Hall." Harry asked.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I believe grandpop is expecting us all in the Great Hall." Ginny said

"I'm gonna have to go with Ginny on this one, Harry. Albus is most likely expecting a united show this morning. Besides it might help to put any rumors to rest." Remus said.

"The Great Hall it is then." Turning to Ginny and bowing low, he held out his arm to her. "Mi lady, it would honor me beyond words if you would allow me to escort you to your morning repast."

Ginny giggled a bit and blushed "certainly good sir, I am honored to accept such escort from so dashing and chivalrous a young man as you." She said and placed her hand on his arm. Turning regally he escorted her out the portrait and made for the hall.

Remus just stood there for a moment in shock before shaking his head and laughing at the scene he'd just seen. It was like watching James and Lily during their seventh year. Well, at least it'll be an interesting breakfast, he thought before following his two charges.

44444444444444455555555555555555555666666666666666666

Around the same time at the Burrow, Molly was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast for her dear Arthur. Meal times were so different now with all her children out of the house. Bill and Charlie out of the country, the twins live in the flat over their shop, Ron and Ginny off to Hogwarts, and Percy who still hadn't come back to the family.

She'd give almost anything to hear the twins teasing one of their siblings during dinner. Almost.

She was jolted out of her daydream by the sound of Arthur making his way down stairs.

"Hello Molly love good morning. Breakfast smells delicious." Arthur said as he smiled and kissed his wife good morning.

Molly smiled back and the two sat down to their morning meal and talked a bit about what they thought the day would bring.

Just as the elder Weasley's finished up breakfaster a tawny owl flew in and landed between them. Arthur took the letter from the owl as Molly got some left over bacon for the bird.

"It's from the Headmaster" Arthur said "no one else has his handwriting."

"Oh Arthur please tell me the kids haven't gotten into trouble already." Molly said.

Arthur opened the letter and read through the contents twice before turning his now pale face to his wife.

Molly watched has Arthur read through the letter and the color drained from his face. "Dear, what's wrong? Are they hurt? Tell me what's going on!" Molly demanded.

"Please calm down Molly" Arthur said coming out of his stupor. "I believe it would be best if you just read the letter and then we'll talk about it." He said, handing the letter off to his wife.

_Dear Arthur and Molly,_

_I am sure receiving a letter from me this early in the term has brought on no little bit of anxiety. Don't worry though, your children are perfectly fine._

_I write because I have some good and rather unusual news for your. First I must tell you, Harry is back. I'm not at liberty to say when he returned or where he was as that is his tale to tell but I want to assue you he is back and in good health._

_The second bit is a bit harder to explain. Harry has brought into affect one of the old ways. He has offered for Ginerva's hand in marriage. She has accepted. I'm sure you know they have been secretly together for quite some time._

_I know you've never followed the old ways but I want to assure you this is completely legal and binding. There is nothing either of you can do to break the engagement. I do expect they will be married sometime in the next 4 to 5 months. Ginny and Harry are both planning on writing you in the morning to tell you of their plans._

_Oh and just to put your mind at ease in regards to Ginny's virtue. Remus Lupin has some legal involvement with Harry and is staying with them in their apartment._

_I hope this news does not shock you to greatly and you accept what is going on between Ginny and Harry._

_I will see you both at the next meeting._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Molly finished reading the letter and almost fainted. She turned towards she husband, the shock evident on her face.

"Arthur, floo work and tell them you won't be in today. Tell them we have a family emergency we have to attend to. My daughter is too young to get married and I intend to put a stop to it right now!"

"Molly, dear you know how hard it is to go against the old ways…"

"I don't care! We're going to Hogwarts now!" Molly interrupted.

Arthur bowed his head and turned to the fire place to floo call work while Molly went upstairs to change her robe. He finished with the call to work and was waiting for Molly to come down when an idea struck him.

He called out softly into the fireplace "Hogwarts, Headmasters office"

Albus was just finishing up some paperwork from the day before when he heard a call coming in for him over the floo network.

"Arthur, what can I do for you?" Albus asked

"I don't have a lot of time sir, I just want to let you know we received your letter and Molly is in a right snit about it. She's making me come up to the school with her so she can 'put a stop to it' as she said. I thought you'd appreciate the warning and tell the kids too."

"Certainly Arthur, I do appreciate your call and I assume we'll see you in a bit."

"Yes sir, I better go, I hear her coming bye!" and with that he cut the connection.

Albus chuckled a bit before heading out the door and down to the Great Hall. This was one show he definitely didn't want to miss.

777777777777778888888888888888888999999999999999999999

A/N: Well, I'm not very happy with this chapter as I don't feel it flowed very well but I think it got most of the main things in there.

I know I'm probably going to have a few people mad at me for not getting the confrontation scene in yet but I thought this was a good place to stop. The next couple chapters might be shorter but that would be in an effort to get them posted quicker but I make no promises on when.

As I said before I'm trying for once a month. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, they're all appreciated.


	13. chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not making any money or getting anything else for this work.**

111111111111222222222222222223333333333333333333344444444444

Severus Snape was not having a good morning. Actually the last 24 hours had pretty much been one great big mess.

The Dark Lord summoning on the day before September first. (torture)

The brats coming back to school. (exploding cauldrons)

Lupin and _Potter_ appointed Defense professors (was the headmaster that desperate?)

And if that wasn't enough, now he's started to have hallucinogenic dreams about a deceased friend.

Yes, that's right, dreams about dead people.

Last night he'd had a rather long but somewhat disturbing conversation with one Lily Potter. She'd talked about things from the past only they'd know, soothed him with her light banter like she used to and provided him with the intellectual conversation he craved but rarely received from colleagues who still thought of him as a boy.

It was official, he was losing it.

Finishing his morning preparations he firmly affixed a scowl to his face before heading for the great hall. Hopefully the morning would get better.

!#$&(!#$&)

Ron, Neville, and Hermione meet in the common room before heading to the Great Hall. Of course one of them was in more of a hurry to get there than the others.

"Honestly Ron, you would think you're never allowed to eat the way you rush to meals." Hermione shook her head.

"But 'Mione, I just wanna get the best selection." Ron whined.

Neville laughed "sure Ron, whatever you say."

"Besides, don't you want to get down there and see if you can get any more information out of Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione. "You know you're dying to find out all about those old rules and stuff he's talking about."

Hermione got a gleam in her eye "Right, you know I thought they held some things back last night and I intend on finding out what."

Now it was Neville's turn to shake his head "I really don't think you're going to get anything out of him that he doesn't want to tell you. I mean, if he wanted you to know he would have told you. I'm sure whatever it is, if he's hiding something, there's a good reason for it and he'll tell you about it when he can or he's ready."

Hermione and Ron just stopped and looked at Neville "Mate, when did you get so…"

"Philosophical" Hermione finished.

"He just causes I'm quiet doesn't mean I don't know things. I just like to watch rather than participate." Neville defended.

By this time the three had made it to the entrance of the Great Hall. Coming from the other direction was the last of the 'Ministry group' Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Luna" Neville said.

"Hello Neville, Ronald, Hermione." Dreamy Luna responded.

"Umm….would you care to sit with us this morning Luna?" Neville asked

"But she's a Ravenclaw" Ron said.

"Oh Ron! Don't you realize that last year the sorting hat gave a warning to break down barriers and unite! We have to at least try that this year or else things could turn out just as bad" Hermione stated.

"Yes Neville, I would like to eat with you this morning." Luna said, coming momentarily out of her dream like state.

The four made their way into the hall, towards the Gryffindor table but at the same time looking to see if Harry, Ginny and Remus had turned up.

Ron and Hermione kept a sharp eye on the door waiting for their friends to come to breakfast while Luna and Neville talked about some obscure plant Luna had seen on her vacation.

They were half-way through breakfast when their friends showed up Harry with Ginny on his arm and a rather amused Remus tailing them.

They followed the same process this morning as they did last night with Harry pulling out Ginny's chair and seating her before taking his own seat and Remus sitting at the same time Harry did. Harry had just finished loading his plate when Dobby popped up next to him with a note.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has message for sir."

"Thank you Dobby, do you know who it's from?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir said Harry Potter should read note right away."

"Alright Dobby, let me see what he has to say."

Harry took the note from the little elf who then popped away. Shaking his head he opened the message and started to read. His face got a bit paler by the time he finished the message and passed it on to Remus.

"Harry what's wrong? What did that note say?" Ginny asked.

"It seems your father flooed grandfather to let him know they received his letter and your mother is "in a right snit" about it. Seems they're making their way up here so she can put a stop to it." Harry sighed. "I'm really sorry about this Ginny the last thing I want is to cause tension between you and your mother. Hopefully we can make her realize this isn't as bad as she thinks it is."

Ginny sighed too "Don't worry about it Harry, I knew she'd be angry when I accepted you, I just hoped I was wrong. We'll handle this together."

"In that case I would get ready if I were you because I can hear her coming from the Entrance Hall." Remus said.

Ginny looked at Remus confused for a moment but blushed when Harry leaned over and said "werewolf senses."

Harry, Remus and Ginny all stood up just as the doors to the Great Hall opened allowing the irate matron of the Weasley family to stride down the center aisle her husband following with a resigned look on his face.

"HARRY POTTER, GINEVRA WEASELY WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING? THERE IS NO WAY EITHER OF YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED. I'LL PULL GINNY OUT OF THIS SCHOOL IF I HAVE TOO, TO KEEP THIS FROM HAPPENING."

"Mrs. Weasley, please calm down for a moment and we can move this discussion to a more suitable room." Remus tried to interrupt.

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME LUPIN! I HOLD YOU JUST AS RESPONSIBLE AS FOR THIS."

"Molly, I believe it would be in all our best interests to move this to my office." Albus interrupted.

"Fine, headmaster, but make no mistake, this nonsense will stop right now." Molly turned on her heel and started for the headmaster's office. Arthur walked toward Ginny and Harry.

"I just want you two to know, I don't think she's right about this and if this is what you really want to do then I won't do anything to stop you. Just please Harry take care of my little girl."

Ginny's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she threw her arms around her father.

"Thank you sir, we both appreciate your understanding. I think that once you understand completely what's going on you'll be a bit less worried. Hopefully that will also help Mrs. Weasley come to terms."

"Harry we better get going" Remus said.

The group made their way to Albus' office.

111111111111222222222222222223333333333333

Everyone took seats around the headmaster's office. Harry, Ginny & Remus sitting on a loveseat to the right of the desk, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley in plush armchairs to the left & the headmaster in his customary place behind the desk.

Molly started (as usual) "I really don't see what there is to discuss, they are both too young to get married. If they don't call off this childish engagement I'll simply take Ginny home."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm afraid taking Ginny home or breaking the engagement is not something you can do."

"Harry dear, she is underage and I am her mother of course I can take her home and break this engagement."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Mrs. Weasley. Per ancient law she is hasn't been underage since she developed into a woman able to bear children. The underage magic law only affects performance of some magic it has nothing to do with legal contracts."

"I'm afraid his correct in that dear." Mr. Weasley said.

"Also Molly, because Harry is the last living Potter he is the head of his family. When he offered for Ginny and she accepted she legally became part of his family, his responsibility so you would not have the ability to pull her out of school." Albus interjected.

Molly looked dejected as tears started to fall down her face.

"Mummy, please don't cry." Ginny went over to her mother and knelt in front of her. "I didn't do this to hurt you or our family. I love Harry with everything in me and he loves me. I know this isn't what you pictured for me but this is what I want. Please be happy for me."

"Oh my little Ginny, I always hoped you would get your hearts desire but I just wish it wasn't this soon or this way."

"Mrs. Weasley, the old ways are not evil just because they're practiced mainly by pureblooded families." Harry said

"Just because more muggle-borns are entering the wizarding world that doesn't mean we should give up our traditions. If anything the muggle-borns should be taught those time honored traditions and in turn show their wizard raised counterparts the wonders of the muggle world." Remus said

Albus nodded "Understanding on both sides is key to preventing prejudice."

Ginny sighed "Excuse me boys, but I think the point here was to reassure mum that everything is fine & I'll be taken care of, not for the three of you to start an impromptu lecture on the merging of magical and muggle."

Harry laughed and hugged Ginny to him "right you are love, I'm sorry we got off track."

"Well then, that letter said you're going to be married in 4-5 months so I believe we need to get the date set so preparations can be made." Molly said

"Perhaps this discussion should wait until Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Ms Granger, & Ms. Lovegood join us. They're giving the password right now." Albus said

"Oh yes, I'm sure Hermione's going to have to hear all about it and I really don't want to have to repeat everything we say here. You know she'll make me." Ginny said.

Hermione was just about to knock on the headmaster's door when she heard him call out. "Ms. Granger, you and your friends are welcome to join us."

"How in the world does he doe that." Ron muttered.

Hermione opened the door to what appeared to be a completely calm group of people. Personally she had been expecting sparks to still be flying. After all, everyone knows how protective Mrs. Weasley is of her children.

"Excuse us sir, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Harry and Ginny."

All the adults chuckled and Harry & Ginny laughed.

"Yeah 'Mione everything's great, we explained it to Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered.

"'Mione, Luna come over here and help mum and me start planning the wedding!" a now extremely excited Ginny said.

Hermione and Luna both walked over and joined in the ladies discussion on wedding preparations while Ron and Neville joined Harry.

"So, looks like I'm getting another brother. What did you do to keep mum from killing you?" Ron asked.

"We swamped her with overwhelming logic and then Ginny played the 'I love my family but this is something I have to do' card." Harry answered. "So it looks like Ginny's going to have Hermione and Luna as her attendants, so what do you two say?"

Ron just smiled and nodded, Neville on the other hand was gob smacked.

"But Harry why would you want me to be part of your wedding? I'm nothing special."

"Correction Neville, you are special, you're Neville Longbottom, heir presumptive to the Longbottom title. Not to mention you're my friend and I don't claim to have that many friends."

"Come on Nev, it'll be great, the six of us together in a wedding party."

"Alright then if you really want me." Neville quietly said.

"Great now that that's settled, should we go join the ladies and find out how much of my money they're spending." Harry joked.

Harry led the boys to join the rest of their friends leaving Remus, Albus, and Mr. Weasley quietly discussing something in the corner. Molly saw them coming and got up to great Ron, whom she hadn't hugged yet.

"Gerrof mum, you just saw me yesterday." Ron complained.

"Well, I'll leave you all to hash out some of the details. I better get your father so he isn't any later for work. Ginny, Harry, we'll be in touch about some details. You be good and study hard all of you." Molly hugged everyone again and left to get her husband.

"Well, what have you girls decided then" Harry asked sitting down next to Ginny.

"Hermione and Luna are going to be my attendants, as I assume Ron and Neville are going to be yours."

Harry nodded.

"I told mum the headmaster volunteered Hogwarts for our engagement ball but the actual wedding would probably be at your family estate."

"Sounds fine to me love, did you discuss a date?"

"Well, I really wanted us to decide that but we did consider the end of the Yuletide holidays, maybe after Christmas but before New years."

Harry thought for a moment "Actually, I think that would be perfect. It would give us time to get everything set up without having to leave school all the time and most of our friends should be able to make it." Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Other than that we tossed out some colors, flowers, decorations, and dress ideas."

"Sounds like you have a good handle on what you want. Just let me know if there's anything you want my opinion on, otherwise I'll let you take care of it. You know the rules to follow Gin, this is going to be Old Tradition so keep that in mind."

"I know Harry, and actually that makes it more fun."

"Harry what do you mean Old Tradition." Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Hermione "'Mione, there are things in the wizarding world which have been forgotten or neglected over the centuries. Some because people didn't feel the need to practice and some because muggleborns didn't have the knowledge of the. We're going to start to slowly bring them back to society and teach not only the muggleborns but also the purebloods that traditions are meaningful to everyone not just those that grew up with them."

Hermione looked upset "Does that mean you're just going to throw away your muggle heritage, forget who you are and the traditions you grew up with. Harry, I thought you of all people would want to maintain your individuality!"

"No that's not what it means, we're going to do a merging of magical and muggle. All traditions should be honored."

Ginny interrupted "Please Hermione don't get him started on the magical/muggle thing. He'll never stop."

Harry looked sheepish "Sorry love, I don't mean to lecture." He looked at Hermione "Sorry 'Mione, I know you're just curious."

Hermione was going to respond but was interrupted.

"Harry, I believe you have a class to teach and your young friends have lessons to get to. If you all hurry I'm sure you won't be late. Ginevra, for today you may stay with Harry and Remus until we get your schedule worked out."

"Thank you sir" Ginny said as her friends rushed out of the headmaster's office.

11111111111222222222222222233333333333333334444444444444455555555555

A/N: Sorry this is so late, I'm still not happy with it but I thought I'd get it posted anyway.

Updates may be slower for a while because I found out my hubby and I are having a baby. Morning sickness is making it difficult to concentrate but I'm hoping that it will get better.

Thank you to those loyal people who have been following this fic and encouraging me to keep it up.


End file.
